The Princess and The Pauper
by smellslikeforest
Summary: When King David and Queen Snow welcome to the world their twin daughters Emma and Edalene the Dark One comes to claim his prize - Emma. Emma grows up to learn the ways of magic in the confinement of the Dark Castle while Edalene gets the chance the experience the princess life. What happens however when the two meet? (Set in AU and PLEASE READ WARNING AT THE START BEFORE READING!)
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess and The Pauper Chapter 1**

**Just a warning before you start - some characters especially Charming and Snow may seem out of character but then again to remember this is an AU! DO NOT READ if you want a fanfic dedicated on the Charmings trying to find Emma, I repeat DO NOT READ IT! This story isn't focused mainly on the Charmings! So if you expect a lovey dovey story about the Charmings finding Emma this is not the right story. This story focuses a lot more on the twins and their lives and Rumbelle and Captain Swan and a tiny bit of the Charmings! But the Charmings are not the main focus! So please keep that in mind before reading this story!  
**

* * *

_ The screams were getting louder and louder as the minutes ticked by – it was time; finally. After nine months the babies were finally arriving, and both mother and father couldn't have been more ecstatic at the news. The first clue had been the puddle of water that had pooled at her feet – which had quickly soaked through the bottom of the creamed colored nightgown she wore to bed. Charming had quickly bolted out of bed upon hearing his love shriek in agony as she doubled over in pain – holding on to her rounded belly. _

_ "It's time." She muttered through gritted teeth as she looked up at Charming – a somewhat calm smile plastered on her face. They couple knew that the birth of their daughters would not only bring immense joy to their lives but also terrible heartache. At the time it had been their only solution – the only solution to finally getting rid of the Evil Queen. However now as Snow and Charming welcomed both her daughters into the world they weren't sure whether it had been the right solution. _

_ "Well, well, well. The time has finally come hasn't it?" An impish voice said from the darkened corner of the room. On instinct Charming grabbed the sword that was always kept under the bed at night – for protection._

_ "You stay the hell away from my family." Charming said in a threatening demeanor, pointing his sword directly at the beast's chest. _

_ "Tehehe. Isn't that cute." The imp said as he walked into the light. His scaly greyish skin gleamed faintly in the moonlight. "But a deal's a deal dearie! And nobody breaks a deal with me." The beast said with a smile. With a snap of his fingers one of the bundles that had been nestled in Snow's arms disappeared – reappearing instantly in scaly man's arms. _

_ "Please, you can't take her." Snow pleaded as she cuddled the baby closer to her – scared that he would take their other child as well. "You can't take Emma." _

_ "Oh don't you worry dearie. Emma is going to be in excellent hands. Aren't you Emma?" The imp said as he carefully ran his scaly hand over the babe's head. Emma slowly opened her eyes for the first time – her beautiful green eyes shining brightly as she grabbed a hold of one of the Dark One's scaly digit; wrapping her tiny fist around it. "Oh she's going to be a smart one alright and very powerful indeed. She's going to be perfect." His eyes snapped back towards the eager parents – who were both frozen in their respective places - with only the ability to speak. "It has been a pleasure doing business with you. And remember, don't even try breaking the deal, or else you will have to pay." The imp said with a smirk, giving the couple one final look before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke – still holding on to baby Emma. _

_ When the pair finally obtained their freedom of movement, Charming quickly scurried towards Snow who had collapsed on the bed – still clutching onto the baby Edalene; named for her nobleness. "She's gone. She's really gone." Charming could only nod in agreement as he wrapped his arms tightly around Snow and their daughter as the parents sobbed the loss of their daughter – Emma. _

* * *

"Emma! It's time to wake up dearie!" Emma's beautiful green eyes snapped open at the sound of her papa's voice coming from outside her bedroom door. Sitting up she ran a hand through her messy mop of blond hair. It was untamable, that was what Belle - their maid - always said when she tried to tame the girls curls. Even though her papa often reprimanded her for being so nice to Belle, she knew deep down of the feelings her papa held for the brunette. Despite his cold heart, Belle didn't seem to mind living in the Dark Castle – the only thing that was bothersome was the occasional screams of agony that came from deep down in the dungeons; both Emma and Belle had learned not to question Rumple's authority when it came to that.

"Emma!" Emma sighed deeply as she rolled out of bed – nearly tripping over the pile of blankets that had fallen to the floor during the middle of the night.

"Yes papa, I'm up." She said loudly as she made her way to her dresser.

"Belle's made some breakfast and after I want you to join me in my lab for your daily training ok?" Belle rolled her eyes as she listened to her papa babble.

"Yes papa." She sighed in relief when she heard his quick footsteps getting quieter and quieter. Ever since the age of ten, Rumple had made it his duty to train Emma with her magic daily - with no exceptions. So every morning after breakfast one would find Emma and Rumple together in his lab practicing some various magic techniques. The rest of the day Emma was free to do as she wished – whether she spent her time in the library or outside in the gardens, she couldn't help but feel incredible lonely. Her papa had forbidden her to venture outside the grounds – much to Emma's dismay. She had never questioned why – trusting her papa's better judgment, however her seventeen – soon to be eighteen – year old self was starting to get really tired of the four corners of the grounds.

After spending a good five minutes debating what to wear, Emma finally decided on a soft cream and blue colored gown her papa had recently brought back from the town over. Running a fine brush through her curls she quickly dashed out of the bedroom and made her way down the long spiraling staircase.

"I'm sorry I'm late Belle." Emma said breathlessly as she plopped herself down in one of the brown mahogany chairs that surrounded the round kitchen table. Belle gave her a warm smile as she placed a bowl of piping hot porridge in front of her.

"Don't worry about it. I've got nothing better to do anyways. But you know your papa." Belle said as she sat down in front of Emma – digging into her bowl of porridge. The duo ate in silence – the only noise coming from the clanging of utensils.

"Good morning to the two of you." Emma looked up from her bowl as her papa casually strode into the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile knowingly as she caught him staring at Belle – that kind she dreamed of being looked upon like one day; the kind of stare that only true loves share.

"Good morning papa." Emma said brightly as she finished off the rest of her porridge. Standing up she walked towards the sink and started to carefully scrub the porcelain bowl with the soapy sponge.

"Don't bother doing the dishes Emma, it's my job." Belle said quickly getting out of her seat. Rumple smiled from the corner of the room as he watched his two girls bicker over whose job it was to do the dishes. With a snap of his fingers the white porcelain bowl that Emma had been washing vanished – leaving both girls dumbfounded as they looked at Emma's empty hands.

"It's much easier that way isn't it?" The imp gave the pair a childish smile as the two girls burst in a fit of giggles. Yes sometimes Emma got really lonely but she loved her papa and Belle more then anything. They were her family and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"Princess Edalene? Are you awake?" Edalene opened her soft luscious green eyes as a quiet knock came upon her door.

"Yes Sarah, I'm awake." The princess called from her bed. A shiver went up her spine as she placed her feet upon the cold floor. The door to the bedroom opened and her personal attendee – Sarah – walked in. Sarah was a young woman only a few years older then Edalene herself, and she had been her attendee for the past five years. Walking towards the large bay window Sarah pushed open the navy blue curtains – allowing the warm sunlight to fill the large room.

"You're mama and papa are waiting for you in the dining room milady." Sarah said curtly before walking towards the big dresser that was next to the door. "You can wear this, you've got some visitors today and I've been instructed to dress you up nice and proper." Edalene sighed loudly as she looked at the golden silk gown Sarah held in her arms. When she was a child, Edalene loved dressing up in fancy ball gowns: blue, pink, green any color suited her. However now, everyday getting dressed was a hassle and she hated it. It took her over half an hour to get ready in the morning: putting on her clothes, getting her hair fixed and pinned up and finally she always needed that touch of powder on her flushed cheeks.

"You're ready. Now hurry up and get downstairs." Sarah said, pushing Edalene out the door. "Good luck." Edalene frowned slightly as she made her way through the long hallways – saying hello to the dozen employees of the castle as she went. Opening the large double doors that leads to the dinning room she paused - her parents were sitting in their regular seats at both ends of the table, it was the presence of two strangers however that brought the princess to a pause.

"Edalene darling." Snow said. The queen gracefully got out of her seat and walked towards her daughter who still stood frozen in the doorway. "Now be nice, you know how your papa can be." Snow whispered – running her hand through her daughters long blond locks. "Now Mr. Jones let me present you my daughter Edalene. Edalene this is Prince Charles Jones and his son Killian and they come from the Southern part of the Enchanted Forest. They have come here today to discuss possible future alliances between both parts of the realm." Snow explained as she guided Edalene towards the dinning room table where both mother and daughter promptly took a seat next to one another.

Edalene would've been lying if she had said Killian wasn't attractive – cause he was; in that shaggy kind of way: he had dark black hair and these piercing blue eyes, he also sported a scruffy beard that she couldn't picture him without.

"Milady." Killian immediately got on his knees – grabbing her hand he placed a soft kiss upon her delicate pale skin. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard much about your astounding beauty and let me tell you, you look ever more beautiful in person." Edalene scoffed loudly – earning herself a cold harsh glare from both her mother and father.

"Edalene!" Snow said loudly, shocked by her daughter's behavior.

"I'm so sorry Charles, my daughter can be so very rude sometimes." Charming said apologetically as he turned his glance towards the king.

"Oh it's no problem King David." Killian said – taking his seat once more.

As much as Edalene found the young prince attractive, she was certainly not going to dumb herself down for a guy – much less to please her parents. She knew that the day would once come, the day when her parents would forcefully force her to marry someone she didn't love; and she wouldn't bow down like that. She loved her parents, she really did, but however she couldn't help but feel out of place sometimes – almost as if something was missing.

"Now David, I think you and I both know what must be done in order to fully become alliances." Edalene quickly looked away before Killian could catch her gaze.

"Of course, I think it's an excellent idea for our two kids to marry. Don't you think Snow?" Charming glanced over at Snow who gave him a small smile. "It shall be done then." Edalene tensed up at the mention of wedding – she was not getting married, anytime soon anyways. Just as she was about to open her mouth she felt her mothers warm hand on her own which immediately shushed her. Now how was she going to get herself out of this one?

* * *

"Now Emma dearie, you have to concentrate." Emma sighed as she closed her eyes once more as she listened to her papa's soothing voice. She could hear his quiet footsteps as he walked around the room. She was holding onto a long a very pointy arrow – one which could easily kill anybody it came in contact with; anybody except her papa of course. She took a deep breath – her grip tightening around the arrow. Without a moments hesitation she flung the arrow straight in front of her – smiling in success as she heard a soft groan. Opening her eyes she clapped her hands excitedly as she saw the arrow had dug itself right in her papa's chest.

"Yes I did it!" She said happily as Rumple gave her a warm smile.

"Glad to know you enjoy having your father impaled by an arrow." He said teasingly, promptly pulling the arrow out of his chest; vanishing it with a snap of his fingers. "Good job today Emma." He said proudly as he pulled her into his arms. "I'm so proud of you, you know that?" He told her – caressing the golden locks tenderly. "You've grown up to be such an amazing young woman. I can't believe you're going to be eighteen soon." Emma smiled up at the man before pulling him into a hug once more.

"I love you papa." Emma whispered against the mans chest.

"I love you too Emma."

The pair was interrupted by Belle who walked into the room holding onto a platter of tea and biscuits. "Oh, I didn't mean to disturb. I could always just come back later." Belle babbled quickly as she tried to leave the room.

"Nonsense Belle!" Rumple said loudly as he walked towards the brunette. Grabbing the trey from her open hands he carefully placed it upon the work surface - among the various flasks and tubes that littered his workstation. "You're part of our little family as well." Belle's eyes twinkled brightly at his words as she quickly started to pour tea in the three white and blue porcelain cups she had brought. "Now the real question is, what are we going to do for your birthday? Eighteen is a special year and we have to celebrate." Rumple said as he looked from Emma to Belle – awaiting suggestions. "How about we throw a ball and I force everybody to come." Emma quickly shook her head at the suggestion.

"Papa, I don't you to force people to celebrate my birthday." Emma sighed as she sipped her piping hot cup of tea. "I know what I want." That clearly got the attention of both Rumple and Belle, considering they both immediately turned around to face her.

"Anything you want you shall have milady." Rumple said jokingly as he bowed down to kiss her hand. "It is your birthday after all.

"I want to go outside. I want to go outside the grounds. I don't want a big party, nor do I want to be surrounded by people I don't know. I want to go outside the grounds and meet people for myself." Rumple sighed deeply as he gave Belle a side-glance. "Please papa." Emma looked up at him – giving him her best puppy dog look.

"Emma you know how dangerous it is out there, I've told you plenty of times."

"Yes I know, but we could go together and even Belle could come with us – you'd protect us. Please papa, that's all I want."

"Ok fine."

"Rumple are you sure that's wise?" Belle asked giving him a stern glance.

"She's my daughter Belle." He muttered harshly. "I know you care about her, but I think I know what's best for my daughter." Belle immediately stopped talking.

"I'm sorry sir." She muttered apologetically

"We'll talking more about this later." Rumple said angrily. "Now both of you get out of here I've got work to do." Belle and Emma quickly scurried out of the room. "Oh and Belle." Belle turned back around to face him. "It's that time of the year again so I want you to scrub the marble staircase – and don't try and cut corners cause you know that I will find out." Belle nodded solemnly.

"Yes sir."

"Now go – the stairs won't clean themselves."

Emma couldn't help but feel bad for the young maid. Cleaning the marble staircase was the toughest job the Dark One could possible order her to do. "I'm sorry Belle." Belle looked up at Emma – confusion written all over her face.

"Why are you sorry Emma?" Belle asked the young girl as the pair made their way towards the main hall of the castle

"You were only looking out for me." Belle smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I was out of line. I shouldn't have questioned your papa's authority like that. He raised you well for all these years – I am only the maid after all."

"You're more then a maid Belle, you're like the mom I never had."

Even though Belle had only been around for a few years, the two girls had bonded and now they couldn't imagine life without one another. When her papa had first brought Belle to the castle he had been very weary about having the two girls interact with one another – but as the years went by he soon came to realize that Emma needed a female role model in her life and Belle fit the position perfectly.

"That's a very nice thing of you to say Emma. And you're like the daughter I never had."

"You never know, things could change – there's always time for you to have a daughter." Emma gave Belle a knowing smile – causing the brunette's cheeks to turn a bright shade of red.

"Don't you let your papa hear you say such things." Emma chuckled softly. "Anyways I should get started on the staircase, you know how your papa is."

"I'll help you, I've got nothing better to do anyways." Emma leaned down to pick up the grey bucket next to the kitchen sink and with a lazy flick of her hand the bucket immediately filled up with warm water. Belle grabbed two sponges and followed Emma out of the kitchen.

* * *

"That was incredible rude of you Edalene!" Charming spat angrily at his daughter as they made their way out of the council room. "Now your birthday ball is coming up missy and you better behave and be nice towards Killian considering that he is going to become your husband in a few months."

"But papa I don't want to marry him." Edalene stopped walking and turned towards her papa. "I never asked for this, I never wanted to be a princess."

"Well you don't have a choice in the matter Edalene. I am your father and you do as I say, are we understood." Edalene just glared at him – no words would come out. "I said are we understood Edalene?"

"Yes sir." With that Edalene turned around and stormed out of the hall – tears pooling in her luscious green eyes – she wasn't getting married, there was no way she was going to allow it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Princess and The Pauper Chapter 2**

* * *

"What should the color scheme be darling?" Snow asked Edalene as the two walked around the ballroom.

"I honestly don't care mama. I don't even want a ball." Snow paused and turned to look at her daughter – whose mood could have been compared to that of Grumpy the dwarf. Ever since her parents had announced that she was to marry Killian Jones, she had been in a terrible mood, even Snow couldn't do anything to appease her daughter's anger.

"Honey, you have to try, I know this is hard for you and you're too young to understand why you have marry Killian." Snow said calmly, placing her hand on Edalene's shoulder – rubbing soothingly on the girl's soft skin.

"Well you know what, it's not fair. When you and papa were my age you fought for each other, you didn't let anybody keep you apart – nobody. And now you expect me to do the one thing you and papa ran away from?" Snow sighed deeply.  
"Things are different now Edalene. And you don't understand what your father and I have gone through – so you have no right to judge us. We're your parents Edalene." Snow said harshly, making Edalene cower back in fear. Snow had never raised her voice at her before – this was a first; and she didn't like it at all. Charming had always been the harsher parent – while Snow had remained the calm and soothing one of the two. "Now I asked you a question, what color scheme do you want?" Snow took a deep breath before turning back towards the open room.

"Blue." Edalene said softly as she stared intently at the ground: her voice shaky and eyes teary.

"We love you so much Edalene, we're so proud of the woman you've become. We'd do absolutely anything for you, you do know that right?" Snow muttered keeping her eyes on the ballroom. "We've lost a lot, more than you can ever imagine, and I couldn't imagine a life where you're not there." Snow continued as she gingerly brought her hand to her face to wipe away the stray tear that had escaped.

"I'm sorry mama. A ball sounds lovely." Edalene whispered sadly, hugging Snow from behind; resting her chin on her shoulder. "And at least Killian is pretty attractive." Both mother and daughter erupted in a fit of giggles – leaving the two questioning what had lead to the fight in the first place.

"What are you two laughing about?" The two girls quickly turned around to see Charming standing in the doorway – leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh it's nothing darling. And we've figured out the color scheme for the ball." Snow said, turning around to face her husband. "It's going to be blue." Charming smiled lovingly at his two girls stepping forward to engulf them both in a hug.

"Blue it shall be then!"

* * *

Emma groaned quietly as she looked down at her bruised and battered hands. Cleaning the marble staircase had taken a toll on the young girls hands – and Belle's hand's looked even worse. Even though the staircase had been cleaned a few days ago, the sores were still visible – however with a nifty little spell, Emma had managed to hide the sores from her papa; who would no doubt flip at knowing she had helped Belle.

Her birthday was getting closer and closer and she couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous at the thought of seeing the great outdoors for the very first time. Belle had often told her of the great outdoors: told her of the various landmarks and animals she had seen before coming to the Dark Castle – and she couldn't wait to see it all for herself.

The young blond was snapped out of her trance when a loud knock came from the main entrance – causing her to drop the large novel she had been holding. They rarely had visitors and in most cases they weren't welcomed in any way. A cloud of purple smoke filled the large library as Rumple appeared – worry written all over his face. "You stay here and you don't make a noise. Are we clear?" Emma quickly nodded staring at her papa frightfully. Rumple quickly disappeared and Emma slowly tiptoed towards the door that lead out of the library – pressing her ear against the wood.

She could make out the faint creaking of the main door as it opened – remembering the many times she had been reprimanded for leaving the castle without her papa's knowledge.

"Jefferson! My old friend!" She let out a breath, she hadn't realized she had been holding, and quickly dashed out of the library.

"Uncle Jefferson!" Emma scurried down the main hall – wrapping her arms tightly around the man's neck.

"Who are you? Is this Emma? You've grown so much!" He joked teasingly pulling back from the hug. "Can't believe you're turning eighteen next week. We've turned into old men now Rumple – can't believe our daughters are going to be eighteen." Jefferson and Rumple looked at each other knowingly. "Talking about daughters. Grace?" Emma's smile widened as she spotted her childhood friend. The two girls quickly wrapped their arms around each other – hugging each other closely.

"I missed you so much Emma! I have loads to tell you!" Rumple and Jefferson rolled their eyes at each other – girls were girls after all.

"Now where is that lovely maid of yours?" Jefferson asked looked around for any signs of Belle. Both Emma and Grace couldn't help but smile knowingly as Rumple glared at the Mad Hatter.

"You stay away from Belle, Hatter." Rumple warned threateningly.

"Still haven't admitted your feelings? I didn't think the Dark One would be scared of love." Jefferson chuckled at his friend's expression.

"Who's scared of love?" Rumple rolled his eyes as Belle walked in – holding onto an old feather duster. "Jefferson, Grace. It's good to see you both." She said kindly, smiling at the two visitors. Jefferson stepped towards Belle, pulling her in a hug – shocking both her and Rumple; whose glare would have killed the Hatter immediately.

"It's good to see you too, Belle. Has he been treating you right?" Jefferson questioned – bringing the maid's hand to his lips; kissing her knuckles softly. The soft groaned that escaped her lips didn't go unnoticed by the Hatter – who promptly turned over her hands, immediately noticing the sores and bruises on her hands. "Belle, what happened?" He asked looking at her with a worried look on his face. She didn't speak – she didn't even look at Jefferson, instead focusing on Rumple who was looking over at the pair intently. "Have you seen the state of her hands? What did you ask her to do? Rub the dungeon floor?" Rumple looked down – he was clearly ashamed.

"You should have told me Belle. I would have healed you." He said quietly. Making his way towards her he carefully took her hands in his own and mimicked Jefferson by kissing her knuckles softly – except as Rumple's lips touched her skin, her cheeks turned a vicious shade of red. A soft and calming feeling washed over the young maid as Rumple healed her wounds. "There, all better now." He said, smiling down at Belle lovingly.

"Thank you."

"It's my fault for making you clean those stairs. I won't make you do it again, don't you worry Belle." The duo looked at each other lovingly. Jefferson faked a coughed, causing the two to spring apart.

"Now tell me, you must have something delicious prepared right?" They all started to laugh and promptly followed Belle into the kitchen.

* * *

"Edalene darling, you have a visitor." Sarah smiled at the young princess through gritted teeth – knowing very well that Edalene wasn't going to be happy by this visitor. Edalene sighed loudly as Killian Jones walked into the foyer.

"How very rude of you milady." Killian said with a smile as he kneeled down in front of Edalene and quickly snatched her hand in his; kissing it tenderly.

"You should really consider shaving, it's terribly itchy." Edalene said ripping her hand away from the young Prince. Killian chuckled softly as he took a seat next to the princess.

"Now do tell me, what does a charming young princess like yourself do all day? Do you look at yourself in the mirror and comb your hair all day?" Edalene rolled her eyes.

"You're an ass, you know that."

"Manner's young lady." Edalene swore under her breath as Charming and Snow walked into the foyer. "You are out of line once again young lady." Charming said looking at Edalene – Killian on the other hand had a wide smile on his face. "Now how about you and Killian go out to town and get to know each other better."

"That sounds like a great idea." Killian quickly got out of his seat and turned towards Edalene – stretching out his hand towards the princess; hoping she would accept it. Edalene however just disregarded it completely and stood up by her own accord.

"I may be a princess Killian, but I'm definitely not impaired." Whether she actually heard it or not, Edalene was certain that her mother had let a chuckle escape – however she couldn't really be sure of anything, but at this point the score was 1 – Edalene and 0 – Killian.

* * *

"I can't believe your papa is letting you go out on your birthday!" Grace said excitedly as she looked at her best friend. The two girls had grown up to be very close, considering Grace had been the only child allowed anywhere near Emma. Since Jefferson and Rumple had always been close, it was no surprise to anyone that their daughters would become best friends.

"I know I still can't believe it! I finally get to see what's out there." Emma smiled happily as she looked around her bedroom. "I mean I love the Castle, weirdly enough it's got this comforting feel to it – it's my home you know. But I can't wait to see what's out there." Emma leaned foreword and grabbed the stuffed teddy bear that lay on her bed – hugging it close to her chest. The teddy bear was the oldest possession Emma owned – it had been a gift from her papa; given to her at the tender age of five months. It had grown dirty with time but she still slept with it every night.

"Have you heard of the ball that the king and queen are organizing next week for the princesses birthday! I wish I knew what she looked like, she must be so pretty." Grace said – a dreamy look on her face. "I wish I was a princess, imagine the ball gowns, and the jewelry and the charming princes." The two girls laughed giddily at the thought.

"Well I may not be the daughter of the King and Queen but I'm the daughter of the Dark One, I mean that must count for something right?"

"Your papa's not that bad." Grace said with a small.

"Well to some that's a different story." Emma said with a soft sigh.

"Did your papa ever tell you about your mama?" Grace asked curiously – immediately noticing the darken look that crossed her friends face.

"No, he never did." Emma said sadly, not looking at Grace but rather at the raggedy teddy bear in her arms. "No name, no pictures – nothing." Whenever she questioned her papa about her mama, he would immediately change the subject. "It's a weird feeling you know, I know he's the Dark One, so how do I know for sure that's he's telling the truth, that I'm his daughter you know. I'd be lying if I said that it never crossed my mind that maybe I'm just a part of a sick deal he made years ago – I don't know. But either way he's my papa, or even though I know he's done terrible things in his life: manipulated people, even kill – I'll still love him. Does that make me a terrible person for loving someone so cold hearted?" Emma took a deep breath as she wiped away the angry tears that rolled down her ivory cheeks.

"In no way does that make you a bad person Emma. He brought you up, rocked you to sleep when you were a baby, got you this stuffed teddy bear that you still sleep with. Even if he isn't your real papa, to you he's always going to be your papa. And there's nothing wrong with that." Grace said, giving her a small smile. Emma quickly whipped away any sign that she had been crying as the door to her bedroom opened – her papa gracefully walked in.

"Jefferson and I are heading out sweetheart ok? We're only going to be out for an hour to two we should be back shortly." Rumple said as he walked towards Emma, leaning down to kiss her forehead softly. "You two be nice ok? Belle is cleaning the ballroom if you need anything." The two girls nodded as Rumple and Jefferson disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Killian and Edalene were walking side by side as they made their way through the little town that was situated near the palace. The summer market was currently open: hand made beaded jewelry, freshly made baked goods and other various things were for sale.

"It's Princess Edalene!" Edalene smiled as a little girl – who must have been around five years old, came running towards her.

"Well hello there, what's your name sweetheart?" Edalene asked as she kneeled down to face the young child.

"I'm Sophia." The little redheaded quickly extended her hands towards the princess. "This is for you." She continued with a smile as she placed a charm bracelet in the princess's hand.

"Why this is so pretty, did you make it?" Edalene asked as she looked down at the charm bracelet. It was an elegant charm bracelet – made out of a piece of sliver colored thread; a crown shaped clay pendent hung from the thread.

"My mommy makes them, her stall is over there." Sophia turned around and pointed towards a stall in the distance.

"Well tell your mommy I say thank you alright? And next time I come to town I'll bring my money and I'll come buy charms from you and your mom ok?" The little girl nodded her head rapidly, smiling widely at the princess.

"Ok!" Sophia quickly turned around and skipped towards her mother's stall.

"Will you put it on for me?" Edalene asked turning towards Killian who had a kind smile on his face. Grabbing the bracelet he carefully tied it loosely around the princesses wrist; the crown pendant gleamed brightly in the sunlight.

"You're a good princess, your people obviously care about you a lot." For the first time since they had met Edalene could feel a sense of sincerity coming from the young Prince – which earned him a warm smile from the princess.

"Thank you Killian. I appreciate it and I love my people." The two smiled at each other – and for the first time it was genuine from both parties.

The moment was interrupted however when a loud scream bellowed through the market place. "IT'S THE DARK ONE HE'S HERE! HIDE!" Before she got a sense of what was happening Killian quickly pulled her backwards – as to protect her from the immediate danger. In a quick motion his sword was out and pointing directly in front of him. Edalene gasped as she saw the beast. She had heard many stories of the Dark One: the lizard like skin, the amber colored eyes and the childlike demeanor - a man who wore a silly looking hat and sported a shaggy looking haircut accompanied him.

"No need to be scared peasants. I'm just here to get a gift for my daughter's birthday." The imp said loudly, looking around at the merchants that had cowered in fear behind their stalls.

Edalene didn't know that the Dark One had a daughter and it came as quite a shock to her as she heard the Dark One speak. She felt a shiver go up her spine as his amber colored eyes met her luscious green colored ones.

"Emma?" He questioned quietly – walking closer towards the princess,

"You stay the hell away from her." Killian said threateningly, pushing the blade forward towards the imp's chest.

The Hatter walked towards the imp and whispered something in his ear, causing the Dark One to immediately back away from Killian and Edalene. "My apologize milady." The imp said, bowing courtly at the princess. The imp quickly turned back towards the stalls and made his way towards Sophia's mother's stall – pausing to admire the fine charm bracelets.

"These are very lovely, would you happen to have a pendent of a spinning wheel?" Edalene looked on wearily. Sophia hugged her mother closely from behind – not looking at the beast.

"Yes... uh I have one right here." Sophia's mother stuttered in shaky voice as she handed the bracelet to the Dark One – who admired the bracelet.

"This is perfect, I'll take it. Could you possibly wrap it for me?" The woman nodded, her eyes grew wide as the Dark One dropped a pouch that she could only assume was filled with coins on the table. "This should cover it." Grabbing the wrapped box from the woman's hand, he quickly turned back towards his friend and with a nod the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Are you ok?" Killian asked, turning around to face her, placing his hand protectively on her cheeks.

"Yea, don't worry about me I'm fine. We should probably head back." Edalene said as she looked over at the stall. Sophia's mother had a huge smile on her face as she dumped the contents of the pouch on the table – there was a huge pile of coins nestled into that little pouch; much more then the price of the bracelet. Maybe the Dark One wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Jefferson shrieked loudly as the two materialized back into the Dark Castle. Rumple sighed loudly – kicking the mahogany table by the wall.

"I can't take her out Jefferson, I can't let her out. They're identical, everybody's going to think she's her." Jefferson frowned at his friend.

"What's going on in here?" Belle said loudly as she walked into the foyer. Rumple looked at his maid – unshed tears pooled in his amber orbs.

"You can't go back on your promise Rumple, you can't. You promised her you'd take her out on her birthday, you can't go back on your word." Belle carefully walked towards the imp, putting her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Rumple what's wrong?"

"Edalene, that's what wrong. The princess. She's identical to Belle." Without a warning Belle pulled Rumple in her arms – hugging him close.

Belle was the only person apart from Jefferson, who had managed to pry the truth out of Rumple in regards to Emma. She hadn't judged him in any way and had continued to support him no matter what. Rumple had made her swear that she wouldn't say one word about it to Emma and still to this day Belle hadn't muttered a word.

"You still can't go back on your word Rumple." Belle muttered softly as she ran a delicate hand through his shoulder length hair.

"What am I suppose to do?" Rumple pulled back from the hug – a look of desperation etched on his face as he looked between Belle and Jefferson; begging for guidance.

"You could glamour her, she wouldn't know." Jefferson suggested as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I could, but how do I do it without her knowledge?"

"You could make a potion, and I could add it to her tea?" Belle said nervously. "And make it so that only her family can see her. Belle you're brilliant, so brilliant I could kiss you." Belle's face turned bright red at Rumple's words – causing Jefferson to chuckle loudly. "But I obviously I won't…cause you're my maid and that would be highly inappropriate. Now off you go, go clean or cook or whatever it is you enjoy doing." With that Belle quickly dashed out of the room. Jefferson was holding on to his sides as he continued to laugh loudly. "How about I turn you into a bug and then squish you with my boot huh?" Jefferson quickly stopped laughing. "Now lets go make that potion shall we?

* * *

**Well here we have it folks I hope you liked chapter two and also thank you to everyone who followed, added the story to their favorites and or reviewed! I love hearing what you guys think so dont by shy and you can always PM me if you have any questions. **

**Thank you to my wonderful best friend Roxanne for being my beta reader x**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Princess and The Pauper Chapter 3**

**Warning: Some characters may seem out of character especially the Charmings! Please keep in mind that this is an Alternate Universe. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been only a few days since her fateful encounter with the Dark One, yet Edalene couldn't help the tingle that washed over her every time she thought about it. She hadn't bothered to speak about it with her parents – not wanting to worry them so close to the event, she had also made Killian swear that he wouldn't breath a word of what had happened and the young prince had agreed; not wanting to lose his balls, which Edalene had sworn she would have cut off if he told anyone. It was finally the day of the ball and Edalene couldn't help but feel remarkably nervous at the thought - she was now eighteen and like most eighteen year old she should have been in charge of her faith; but she wasn't like most eighteen year olds.

"You have to start getting ready Edalene." Sarah said kindly as she walked into the bedroom. Her young maid was holding on to a gorgeous floor length gold gown, with white edges around the hem and along the sleeves. "This is from your parents and they are hoping you are going to wear it tonight."

"Of course I'm going to wear it, it's beautiful." Edalene smiled widely as she walked towards the maid – grabbing the gown she walked towards the floor length mirror and stood tall in front of it, holding the silky material close to her body. "I love it." Her parents had always had the best taste in clothing - especially Snow, who always sported the latest trends.

"We should get you washed up – how about I get a bath running for you?" Edalene nodded, still smiling at herself in glass. She carefully walked over towards the big canopy bed in the middle of the room and laid the gown atop the smooth covers before walking back towards her vanity. "Now where did you get this?" Sarah asked quietly as she walked over to where Edalene was sitting – her eyes focused on the charm bracelet, which hung loosely from the princess's wrist.

"I got it at the town market a few days ago when I went on a stroll with Killian." Edalene retold the tale of their encounter with the Dark One and of the charming young girl who had gifted the bracelet in the first place. "It's weird cause the way he looked at me was like if he knew me – and he called me Emma." Edalene gazed up quizzically at Sarah who only shook her head. "I don't know milady – perhaps you reminded him of someone." Sarah mumbled as she grabbed the brush from the vanity and slowly started to comb the young princesses hair.

"Did you know he has a daughter?" Sarah shook her head as she focused on the girl's hair – making sure to get all the tangles and knots out. "Killian was a real gentleman however." Sarah giggled softly. "I don't think I can marry him Sarah, but I don't really have a choice in the matter do I?" Edalene looked down at her lap, where her hand fumbled with the crown pendant that dangled in mid air.

"It'll be ok. Don't worry – and think about it, it could be a lot worse right?" Edalene forced a smile as she looked at Sarah through the mirror. The young maid had a point, it could have been much worse. Killian was fairly attractive yes, and he was a charmer that's for sure, however, Edalene didn't feel one ounce of attraction towards the prince. "Smile a bit, it's your birthday – and over one hundred people are coming here tonight to celebrate it, just don't forget that." Edalene nodded, not saying a word as Sarah continued running the brush through the golden tresses. "Now how about that bath?"

* * *

"Can we go now? See I'm all ready." Emma said excitedly as she twirled around the spinning room – her blue and white robe flying in the wind. Rumple sat at the spinning wheel, his nimble fingers working the rough straw that turned gold; a pool of gold at his feet.

"Gimme a few minutes darling, don't forget we must also wait for Belle." Emma sighed deeply as she hauled herself up on the large table in the center of the room. The large doors to the room opened and both father and daughter looked upon the new arrival - both smiling warmly at Belle who came in holding a tray of tea.

"We can have our afternoon tea and then we may depart. Does that sound good?" Rumple winked at Belle behind Emma's back as he gracefully stood from his seat next to the spinning wheel.

"Sounds like a plan to me my darling Belle. I also have to give you your gift don't I?" He said looking at Emma who smiled widely as she slide off the table, she clapped her hands excitedly as a beautifully wrapped box materialized in Rumple's open palm. "Happy birthday sweetheart." Emma quickly snatched the little black box from his hand and quickly unwrapped it. She gasped as she looked down upon the beautiful charm bracelet that lay in the box - the spinning wheel charm gleaming brightly in the light.

"It's beautiful Papa." Emma said quietly as she admired the bracelet. Extending her arm forward she allowed Rumple to carefully tie the bracelet around her wrist. "I love it." She skipped over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist – resting her head against his chest. "Thank you Papa." Leaning down Rumple placed a soft kiss on Emma's forehead.

"It's no problem sweetheart." The two pulled back from the hug and Rumple gave Belle a knowing look – which caused the young brunette to promptly start pouring tea in the cups. Emma was too preoccupied by the bracelet that hung from her wrist to notice Rumple carefully empty a small vile into one of the cups. Grabbing the said cup, Belle handed it it to girl carefully.

"Here drink up, then we shall make our way out." Emma quickly started slurping at the scorching drink, groaning slightly at the liquid burnt her tongue. "Hot, too hot." She placed the cup back down on the table as she started looking between her papa and the maid – who kept giving each other these looks. "So where are we going!" Emma asked excitedly, causing the two adults to chuckle.

"We are going to go on a little trip to a nearby village, I must go make a deal with this fellow who lives there – which will give you and Belle some time to shop around the little market." Two small leather pouches appeared in his hands. "I'm giving you both a bit of money if you guys see anything you want." Belle shook her head at his extended hand.

"Oh Rumple, I can't this, this is too much." Belle stammered as Rumple placed the pouch in her hands. She ran her finger carefully over the smooth material – the pouch was pretty heavy; a clear sign that there was plenty of money.

"Think of it as payment for being by maid." Belle smiled widely as she pocketed the leather pouch, tapping her hand over her pocket.

"Well thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Thank you Papa!" Emma said as she in turn grabbed the pouch from her fathers extended hand.

"Now finish your tea and we shall be off!" Emma quickly downed down the rest of the tea.

"I'm ready!"

Rumple stood between his girls, allowing each to grab on to his arms and with a poof the trio disappeared in the usual cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

"I just need a bit of fresh air, that's all Mama. I won't take too long – only an hour or so." Snow gave her daughter a quick smile before turning back towards the cooks; who were all bustling away preparing the banquet for the night's events. "I think the Jones have just arrived, so why don't you take Killian with you – it would make me feel a lot more at ease, alright sweetheart?" Edalene nodded curtly before exiting the crowded kitchen.

"Hello princess, and a very happy birthday to you." Killian said with a smile as he brought the princesses hand to his lips – kissing her soft skin. "Now where are you heading on a day like this?"

"I'm heading out into town for a bit – you can join me if you'd like." Killian's smile grew wide at her words and without a moment's reflection he had taken a hold of her hand and was dragging her out of the palace.

"Are you excited for the ball tonight?" Killian asked as the two made their way out of the castle grounds and slowly started walking towards the town.

"I guess, I mean I'll get to see some of my good friends from the other realms, but apart from that, I could go without it."

"You're not big on balls and celebrations are you?" Killian said teasingly as he smiled down at the young princess, who pulled her tongue out. "Such manners. What would your papa think?" Edalene scoffed loudly as she rolled her eyes.

"Well my papa isn't here right now. Is he? I wanted to come on this stroll to get my mind off: the ball, my parents and especially our wedding." Killian laughed quietly.

"I don't see why you're not into the idea of us getting married. I mean, is it because I'm ugly or something? It's the beard isn't it, I knew it was the beard." Edalene giggled at the prince's antics, as he quickly started running his hands over his face.

"It's not you Killian – you are raggedly handsome you've got nothing to worry on that part. I just don't find it fair that my parents are imposing this on me, considering what they went through to be together – it makes no sense." Edalene sighed as the two finally arrived in the town. "But anyways, I really want to go check out the charms from that stall we saw yesterday – come on." With that Edalene grabbed Killian's hand and quickly pulled him through the market – smiling at the people that surrounded her. There were two women already at the stall – one had long brown locks and wore a green silky cap over her white gown. The other woman had long blond cascading locks; that strangely reminded her of her own hair. The blond girl sported one of the similar charm bracelets on her wrist – with a dangling spinning wheel charm attached to it. Edalene gasped quietly – this was her the, Dark One's daughter.

"Oh a bookstore! Do you mind if I go check it out Emma?" The young girl – Emma nodded quickly as she still admired the bracelets.

"No problem, go ahead I'll just stick around here." The brunette nodded before skipping towards the bookstore. Turning around Edalene noticed that she had lost Killian amongst the crowd of people. She carefully made her way towards the blond and pretended to admire the gleaming jewelry – gasping softly as she noticed the girls face; who somehow was identical to her own. Their features were the same: the soft pinkish lips, the perfectly shaped nose and even the same luscious green eyes. Both girls stared at one another – their mouths wide open.

"Who are you?" Emma asked as she backed away from the young princess.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Who could possibly live in this land and not know who she was – this girl apparently. She was the princess after all and everyone knew who she was; mostly everyone anyways. "Well I know who you are – you're the Dark One's daughter aren't you."

Emma cowered back in far at the princess's harsh advancements. "How the hell do you know that?" Emma retorted – with just as much force.

"Is there a problem here princess?" The two girls turned around to face Killian who looked at Edalene – worry etched on his handsome face. However, his face didn't change as he looked towards Emma, he simply smiled politely at the girl. "And who might this lovely girl be?" He questioned as he kissed the back of Emma's hand – causing the girl to blush furiously. With a slap of the wrist, Edalene swatted the young prince on the back of the head; causing many of the shoppers to turn their heads towards the scene. "What the bloody hell was that for?" Killian asked loudly as he looked back towards Edalene.

"Are you kidding me right now? Do you not see the shocking resemblance between us? Actually no. Can you not see that we are completely identical?" Killian looked at her, his sharp brow rose curiously as he looked between both girls.

"What in gods name are you talking about? Are you feeling sick sweetheart?" Killian carefully brought his hand to the young princess's forehead – as to check for some sign of illness.

"Don't you dare sweetheart me Killian Jones! Can you honestly not see it?" Edalene said as she pushed his hand away, turning her attention back to Emma – who didn't mutter a word as she looked at the pair.

"Darling, you have beautiful golden colored hair, while this lovely lady has the most fiery red hair I've ever seen." Emma frowned at his words as she looked down at her hair – it was blond; it had always been blond. What the hell was this idiot babbling about?

"Emma!" Emma quickly turned around – noticing Belle running towards her at full speed. "Are you ok? I heard commotion going on?" Belle gasped as she looked towards the princess. "Uh we should go, your… just come." Grabbing Emma's arm she quickly pulled the blond away much to Edalene's dismay.

* * *

"Belle what's wrong?" Emma asked as Belle pulled her towards the forest – shielding them from the shoppers.

"Rumple! Rumple you can come now!" Belle said loudly in the air – ignoring Emma completely. "Rumplestiltskin!" A cloud of purple smoke appeared in front of the two and Rumple stepped out of the cloud – looking distraught and worried.

"What happened?" He said as wrapped his arms around the two girls.

"Just take us home." Belle gave him this look with her eyes and Rumple nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean? Already? We've barely been here an hour!" Emma started to complain but it did nothing as they were whisked back to the Dark Castle.

"Go to your room Emma." Rumple demanded as they appeared in the foyer.

"But Papa."

"I said now Emma." Rumple stated, not looking at her but rather at Belle - waiting to hear what had happened. Emma slowly trudged out of the room, her head bowed down as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Belle sighed as she looked at Rumple – her eyes flaring in anger.

"When you made the potion did it ever occur to you that we might meet the queen or the king or maybe the princess? Apparently it didn't cause the princess saw through the glamour potion." Belle said quietly as she punched his shoulder. "You're supposed to be the Dark One, you're suppose to think of these things!" Rumple closed his eyes in shame as he sat down on the plush navy blue couch.

"What did Emma say?" He asked, his shoulder shaking in anger.

"She didn't have time to say anything, I managed to take her away before she had the chance." Belle said as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"I messed up Belle, I messed up royally. I'm gonna lose her." He muttered as his breathing started to become shallow and deep. "I can't lose her, Belle, if I lose her it'll be like losing Bae all over again." Belle's heart broke as she listened to him. He had lost so much during over three hundred years of his life. It had taken quite a toll on him when he had lost his son - Bae. However the pain had started long before that, he had told her that much. She knew something had happened to his wife, leaving him alone to raise their son – what had happened, she had never been told.

"You're not going to lose her Rumple. Emma loves you more then anything and to be honest, deep down I think she may already know the truth. But I think that you've been such a huge part of her life that nothing is going to change the fact that you brought her up – you raised her to become the woman she is today." Rumple looked up at Belle – his amber eyes filled with tears. "You have to believe that."

Neither knew that behind the closed door Emma was listening very carefully – being extra careful to not accidentally step on the creaky floorboard. Belle was right – she could never hate her papa, no matter what he had done in the past. He was always going to be her papa – always. However, she needed to know the truth and somehow her encounter with the princess had caused some mysterious feelings to appear in the pit of her stomach – Emma was smart she knew what this was about; she was Princess Edalene's twin which also meant she was the daughter of Queen Snow and King David.

* * *

"You look beautiful darling." Snow muttered in Edalene's ear as mother and daughter stood out the doors that lead to the ballroom. Edalene frowned, not looking at Snow but rather at the bracelet around her wrist. "Something's troubling you I can always tell."

"Mama, I have a question for you."

"You can ask me anything sweetheart." Snow said as she smiled down at Edalene.

"Did you papa ever have any other kids?" Snow stiffened a frown forming on her face.

"That's ridiculous honey, why… why are you asking me this?" Snow asked curiously – her voice shaky.

"It was just a question, nothing more." Edalene forced a smile as she looked at Snow – immediately noticing the sad look that crossed her mothers face. "I'm ready now."

Snow flashed her daughter a smile before entering the ballroom. Edalene took a deep breath as she heard Snow announce her arrival.

"And here she finally is – Princess Edalene." The large double doors swung open and Edalene was quickly pulled inside the ballroom – the welcome faces of over a hundred greeted her. She smiled as she saw Killian along with her godmother Ruby and one of her closest childhood friend – Augustus, many of her mothers closest friends had also came for the occasion: Ariel and her husband Eric, along with their daughter Melody – with whom Edalene had grew quite close too as a child. "I hope you all have a fantastic evening." And with that the party started: the food magically appeared on the long banquet tables, the classical music echoed through the room and the guests started to chatter among themselves.

"Are you feeling better?" Killian asked worriedly as he made his way towards her. "You do look lovely by the way."

"I'm fine Killian, and I didn't dream it! That girl really looked like me." Killian sighed.

"If you say so." He said kissing her cheek softly.

"Edalene!" The princess turned around, smiling as she saw Melody and Augustus making their way towards her. "How have you been? And do tell who is this charming man?" Melody said giddily as the two girls embraced.

"Oh him? That's just Killian Jones." Killian scoffed as he grabbed Melody's hand – kissing it like he did with most ladies they met.

"Just Killian Jones huh? We are actually getting married." Melody squealed loudly as she pulled Edalene in another embrace.

"You didn't tell me you were getting married!" Edalene rolled her eyes at her friend as she ushered Killian away.

"Please, you know me, getting married is the least of my concerns." Edalene said as she pulled Augustus in a hug – clearly very happy to see the young man. Everybody else knew him as Pinocchio however when they had been young both Edalene and Melody had decided the name was quite ridiculous and the two had come up with the nickname. "I missed you both so much, it's been too long."

"I agree! But here we are now and we are going to have a blast!" Edalene smiled at her two closest friends as they made their way towards the banquet tables. Edalene's stomach growled in hunger and her head pondered the desperate question she had no clue the answer too – who really was this Emma girl.

* * *

"What's wrong love?" Charming asked as he kissed Snow's wife lovingly – who munched furiously on a piece of bread as she looked at their daughter who stood in the middle of the dance floor laughing with her two friends.

"I think she knows. Knows about Emma." Charming took a deep breath as he looked at Snow who still munched on the bread in a very unladylike manner. "She asked whether or not we ever had other kids, which is a weird thing for her say – especially on this day. I mean Rumplestiltskin has always been very secretive of her, never allowing her out of the castle, how could she possibly know?" Over the years, the Charmings had made sure to keep an eye out for Emma. Even though it hadn't been part of the deal made with the Dark One, they both needed to be reassured. They would occasionally send people from the castle to the Dark Castle in hopes of getting a glimpse of the young blond. Considering they both had no right to approach her that was the only way to go.

"I don't know darling. Maybe she just got curious you never know. I was informed however of the Dark One making his way in the market a few days ago – but since then there's been nothing of the sorts." Snow sighed as she wrapped her arms around her husband – placing her head against his chest.

"I guess you're right." With that the Charming's walked back towards the crowd of people – both completely unaware of the mysterious figure that had been listening closely to their every word.

* * *

**Well here was the long awaited third chapter and I do hope you guys enjoyed it! I want to thank the following people for reviewing: Violetrose9, Guest, Guest, Juicytubegirl, charmiaj, Ferro Ignique, Guest, Guest, YveMarieFan, and finally another Guest. Also thank you to everyone who added this to their favorites and or who followed this story I'm super happy with the response I'm getting. Talking about that I have noticed that a lot of you are still feeling weird when it comes to the arranged marriage and I will repeat once again and make it clear at the start of every chapter that especially the Charmings can be out of character! I also got a few questions in regards to is it going to be Emma x Killian or Edalene x Killian and that is going to be answered eventually I don't want to spoil it for people! And finally yes more will be learnt about Rumple's background! We learn a bit in this chapter but much later it will be explained. Now thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Princess and The Pauper – Chapter 4**

**Warning: Some characters may seem out of character especially the Charmings, saying that do keep in mind that this is an Alternate Universe so if you don't like then don't read. Enjoy x**

It had been a few days since her birthday and ever since, Emma had locked herself in her room – simply refusing to see anyone. Belle had long stopped trying the coax the girl out of her room and simply left a platter of food outside the bedroom door. The Dark Castle had truly been dark and gloomy these past days and it was taking a toll on all three of its inhabitants. Rumple had spent his days in his lab, cursing occasionally at whatever he was concocting. Belle had spent the most of her days cleaning, cooking and reading in the library; the silence however was slowly driving the trio mad.

Emma's head shot up from the book she was reading as a soft rapping noise came from the door. Closing the book she carefully placed the heavy book on the bedside table before heading towards the door – her hand shaking slightly as it came to rest on the doorknob. Opening the door she smiled slightly at Rumple, whose scaly hand seemed to be clasped around something.

"I think it's time you and I had a little talk don't you think?" Emma nodded, stepping aside – allowing him to walk into the room. "I think you're smart enough to know what this is about, don't you my darling Emma." He plopped down on the bed and beckoned her to join him. "Belle told me of the incident in town a few days back and you're probably so confused about this whole thing, but before I explain I do want you to know that I love you so much Emma, and everything I've done – good or bad – nothing would make me go back on that deal I made over eighteen years ago." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Over eighteen years ago, there was a big threat that loomed over the Enchanted Forest - her name was Regina and she was queen long before Snow White and her prince took over. Now Regina's main goal was to destroy Snow White, over a silly thing that had happened when Snow had been a child. Regina ended up marrying Snow White's father and when he died she became queen. Now, as I said Regina's goal was to kill Snow, so Snow came to me in dire need a few months after her wedding to Charming, she was pregnant; with twins. And we made a deal – I would get rid of Regina, if the newly wed couple would give me their first born child." Emma looked down at the ground – her hands shook as she listened to the Dark One's words. "The reason why I needed their first born child, is because that child would be one of the most powerful born baby in all the land – and that baby would eventually lead me to find my son; Bae."

"You have a son?" Emma asked curiously as she looked up towards Rumple – who's amber eyes filled with tears. It was a lot of information to acquire all at once: she had found out that what she had been thinking in regards to her papa was true, she had also learned of Bae his long lost son – it was a lot to take in.

"Yes I do, and it was a mistake long ago that caused me to lose him – it was my cowardly nature that caused that. However, that said if those events hadn't occurred I never would have gotten you, or Belle for that matter. And even though I know I was wrong, I do hope you can learn to forgive me in due time. For now however, I'm giving you this." He carefully placed a silver necklace in her outstretched hand. "When you wear this necklace your appearance will alter allowing you to explore the land as you wish. I only want what's best for you but at the same time I want you to be happy. As long as you wear the necklace no one will recognize you, not even Belle nor I will be able to see your true self – it's the only way I can think of.

"Thank you papa." Emma muttered as she took the necklace and placed it onto the bedside table. "And I love you no matter what, you know. And I'm sure that Bae loves you as well – no matter where he is right now." Rumple gave her a sad smile as he pulled her into a hug. "And whatever I can do to help you find him, I'll do it."

"Thank you sweetheart – however that is not a pressing issue." The door to the bedroom opened and Belle walked in – a warm smile forming on her lips.

"Are we all on good terms once again?" She asked curiously as she peered into the room – her azure eyes gleaming as she looked at father and daughter. "Can we all just enjoy our afternoon tea together?"

"Of course we may my darling Belle." Belle smiled happily as Rumple snapped his fingers – materializing a trey of tea and biscuits on the side table. "Now come on."

Emma gave her father a weak smile as she looked at the necklace on the bedside table. Little did her father know that this gift was going to be the key to finding more about her past.

* * *

"Tell me what's bothering you, love." Edalene smiled as Ruby casually strode into the room. "Something has been bothering you, and I know that both your parents are way too stuck up to notice – me on the other hand, I know when my goddaughter is bothered by something." Ruby grabbed the hairbrush on the vanity and carefully started to untangle the young girls golden tresses. "Your mother told me about Killian – and she's also told me about your resistance towards the wedding." Edalene sighed deeply as she started in Ruby's eyes through the vanity. "Now I know it's hard for you to understand, and to be honest I wouldn't have thought your parents to be like that – considering their history. However, you need to know that your parents have lost a lot – more than you'll ever know; and I wish I could tell you about it, but it's not my place.

"I know, it's hard to fall in love with someone under such short notice." Ruby gave the girl a sad smile – pressing her ruby red lips to the crown of the girl's head. "Ruby, I have a question. Did you ever hear my parents talk about having other kids?" Ruby tensed up immediately, her hands freezing as they touched the tips of the girl's locks.

"No…uh, not at all. They were perfectly content with only you my darling." Ruby said with a smile – which Edalene knew was forced and strained.

"Thank you Ruby, I appreciate your honesty." A dark glint appeared in Ruby's eyes. Standing up she quickly made her way towards the door.

"I'll see you later okay Edalene?" Edalene smiled at Ruby – huffing and puffing as Ruby slipped out of the room. Grabbing the brush she forcefully threw it across the room, groaning as the brush landed on the floor loudly. Walking towards the bed, she collapsed onto the soft silk sheets – her soft cries echoing throughout the room. Her faint sobs and sniffles muffled the sound of knocking that came and Killian walked into the room – quickly alarmed by the muffled sobs coming from atop the bed.

"Edalene, sweetheart what's wrong?" Killian asked worriedly as he climbed onto the bed.

"Killian, you're not suppose to be in here. What on earth would my father think if he found you here?" Edalene said quickly as she sat up – wiping away the stray tears angrily.

"I'm here to tell you something important, very important. A few days ago I was next to the buffet enjoying a couple of very nicely cook boar thighs – I mean they were really good." Edalene sighed as she looked at the prince. Snapping her fingers anxiously in front of his face - snapping him out of his trance. "Right, right, anyways as I was saying, I overheard your parents talking about a certain Emma girl." Edalene's ears perked up as she listened. "And I remember of our trip to the market and that girl you engaged with, wasn't she named Emma? And didn't you say she looked like you? I mean I'm sorry I doubted you, it could be all a big coincidence but think about it!" Killian looked at the princess excitedly as he spoke. "They also mentioned the Dark One and who apparently knew about Emma."

"Oh Killian you're brilliant! I could kiss you!" Killian's eyes sparkled at Edalene's words.

"Well I mean I did work hard to get that information." Edalene smiled at the prince's antics.

"Oh please." She pushed his shoulder playfully. "You can get a piece of this once we are married." She continued – not looking at him. Killian chuckled as he leaned back against the fluffy white pillows.

"You know I could get used to these pillows – and this bed." He said as he closed his eyes jokingly – feinting a snore, causing Edalene to giggle slightly.

The door to the bedroom opened once more and it was like being caught in a headlight – Killian froze as Charming strode in. "What is the meaning of this?" He said forcefully as he pointed towards the bed. Killian swallowed air as he quickly stood up from the bed – coughing nervously as he looked up towards the king.

"Nothing sir, I promise. Edalene and I just had pressing matters to discuss." Killian's clammy hands shook as he spoke – a sheer coat of sweat glistening on his forehead.

"And what pressing matters would that be?" Charming asked curiously as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Uh… we were discussing the very anticipated wedding." Killian muttered with a smile, not looking at the imposing king but rather at the ground.

"Very well then, I better not see you in here alone again you here me?" Killian nodded before quickly scurrying out of the room – winking at Edalene behind Charmings back.

"You really know how to ruin everything don't you?" Edalene muttered bitterly as she stood up from her place on the bed and stood tall in front of her father. "For the first time ever I was actually enjoying being in his company and you go and ruin everything."

"You are being incredibly rude right now young lady, you do know that." Charming looked down upon his daughter – disappointment written all over his face.

"Do you realize how disappointing for me as your daughter to be forced into a loveless wedding? Especially when you ran away from the same thing long ago to be with mom. And by forcing me to marry a man I barely know, you're crushing everything you taught me to believe in – that true love conquers all. I don't know what happened with you and mom, I know something happened but I don't know what – however it changed you. I've heard the stories from Ruby and Ariel about your tale of finding one another and that's not you." Edalene said forcefully as she looked Charming right in the eyes. To him, it was like a slap in the face. With that Edalene stormed out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Charming standing still – frozen in shock.

* * *

"So you know what to do right, if you're in trouble?" Rumple asked as he placed his hands on Emma's shoulders – squeezing them reassuringly.

"I think of you and you'll hear me." Emma said with a nod as she looked at him.

"And I'll be there in a blink of an eye, no matter where you are." He told her – his voice laced with anguish. He knew deep down that he had to trust Emma, trust that she wouldn't overuse the freedom he had given her – trust that she would come back to him. "Just don't be too long – you know how worried I get." Emma nodded as she smiled at him weakly.

"I'll be fine papa."

"Now close your eyes and think hard of the place you want to go." Emma closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath. She could picture the scene clearly – the soothing forest that hid the welcoming market, the warm summer breeze and smell of freshly baked goods. She could feel some warmth fill the pit of her stomach and with that she was out of the castle; engulfed by a blanket of white sparkling lights.

"Did you see that?" Belle asked curiously as the soft shimmering light vanished from the room leaving both Belle and Rumple staring in wonder.

"I did. She's good, that's why it's not purple smoke – Emma's a good person, she has a warm heart; that's the difference."

Opening her eyes slowly she smile widely as she stood upon the soft brown earth. The market once again was in full motion and she couldn't help but jump in excitement – her now pitch black colored hair bouncing against her back. Her breath caught in her throat as she spotted the blond princess. She was sitting on one of the big rocks that lined the dirt road – she was stuffing her face with a small fluffy pastry, ones that were sold in the opposite facing stall. She didn't look like a princess at this point: her hair was loosely tied in ponytail; she had let go of her princess gown and instead wore a simple cream colored robe with a red cap tied loosely around her neck. Emma carefully made her way towards the young princess; her twin sister.

"Hi there." Edalene looked up from the pastry.

"Can I help you?" Edalene asked as she looked up towards the black haired girl – a curious look plastered on her beautiful face.

"You're Princess Edalene aren't you?" Emma's hand shook and her mouth felt all paste like as she spoke. She couldn't believe that this was her sister – her twin sister to be precise. "You and I need to have a chat." Emma continued, beckoning the young princess to follow her. Edalene carefully stood from her place a top the warm sunshine cladded rock and started to apprehensively follow the young woman – keeping her eyes on the road ahead of her, her right hand placed closely next to the satchel that was wrapped around her waist; which held the small pocket knife she kept for safe keeping. The two walked quietly towards the edge of the forest not saying a word, turning around Emma smiled at the princess. Bringing her hands around her neck she carefully unclasped the silver chain. Edalene gasped as the tangle of black curls quickly transformed and turned the color of solid gold, the soft defining features altering before Edalene's very own eyes. "My name's Emma. And I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

With a swift motion Edalene had Emma pinned against the truck of the nearest tree – the small pocketknife cautiously against Emma's pale and delicate neck. "Who the hell are you?" Edalene spat forcefully, ignoring the smirk on Emma's face. A soft shimmering glow wrapped itself around Emma and shimmered her away from Edalene's grasp, causing the young princess to tumble against the tree that Emma had been pressed up against only a mere seconds before.

"You're Rumplestiltskin's daughter aren't you?" Edalene asked in mid air as Emma materialized behind her.

"Yes. I am. Rumplestiltskin may have been the one to raise me but he's not my biological father." Both sisters stood in front of each other, not muttering a word. "We're twin sisters Edalene – eighteen years ago we were brought into this world and only a few minutes after, Rumplestiltskin came and took me away as part of a deal struck with your…well, our parents." By now Emma had tears flowing down, tainting her pale cheeks.

"So you're telling me. You're telling me that were twins?" It all made sense now: the fear in her parents eyes whenever she even mentioned babies or her childhood, this was the change that brought on her parents new attitude as she grew up; it made perfect sense.

"I'm guessing the king and queen weren't as keen as my papa to tell you the truth huh?" Emma asked with a small smile as she looked at the ground. Sighing loudly Edalene dropped to the ground and leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. "I can't believe this."

"I know right, it's a bit hard to swallow I admit." Emma said as she sat plopped beside Edalene.

"How can you talk about that man so lovingly – when he kidnapped you like that?" Edalene said forcefully staring into space. "He took you away and you still can mutter his name lovingly."

"Listen I know you may not understand but he's the one who brought me up, he's the one who I've known my whole life to be my father. I can't just stop loving him. It may be hard to understand, but it's true." Emma sighed loudly. "And to be honest with you, deep down I've always know that there could be this slight chance that …"

"Well let me tell you one thing." Edalene turned towards Emma and extended her hand forward. "It's nice to meet you Emma, my name's Edalene." Both sisters looked at each other – a glint of determination in their matching pair of eyes as they properly introduced each other.

**AN: Hello everybody sorry for the wait in regards to this chapter, I've been suffering from terrible writers block but hopefully when I write the next chapter it will come faster now as always I want to thank: Guest, Guest, lauryng, YveMarieFan, Vicky, Colinodonewithyou, Juicytubegirl, Guest, madcat1522, LottieDot and finally charmiaj for reviewing! Also thank you to everybody else who has added this story to their favorites and or follows. You guys are really awesome and thank you for supporting this story considering the amount of hate it's been getting! **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Princess and The Pauper – Chapter 5**

**Warning: Some characters may seem out of character – especially Snow and Charming however do remember that this is an Alternate Universe so if you don't like it then don't read it but if you do then I hope you enjoy x**

* * *

"Are you trying to kill me? Is that it?" Emma shouted loudly as she rubbed the side of her head carefully where the small pebble had hit only moments ago; that was going to bruise. Edalene looked onwards toward her sister as she bit her nails nervously.

"I'm really sorry Emma! I didn't mean to, it's just hard!" Edalene looked at the ground, sighing loudly. Ever since the twins had properly met they spent all their time together, sneaking out of both their respective castles to spend time with one another. And currently Emma was trying to teach Edalene some magic; which was slightly harder then Emma had first anticipated. "Are you sure I even have magic?" Edalene asked – she was clearly frustrated.

"Of course you do Edalene! Rumple told me that I am the product of true love, which gives me immense amounts of magic and power. And considering we are twins you must have magic as well! I know you can do this. Plus I mean, you just unwantedly threw a pebble at my head!" Edalene smiled shyly as she looked down at her hands – turning them over in her lap. "Now how about we take a break alright?" Edalene nodded as Emma plopped down against the tree trunk – bringing the gourd to her perched mouth, ignoring the water that dribbled down the side of her mouth.

"That is so unladylike of you my dear god." Edalene said with a smile as she looked down at her sister – whose mouth was still filled with water. Even though both were insanely similar, it was clear which of the two had been brought up by whom. Emma had this childlike behavior to her; much like Rumplestiltskin. Edalene was defiantly the more mature of the two and was also a lot more proper; much like Snow and Charming.

"You know what's even more unladylike?" Emma asked as she swallowed the bit of water left in the gourd. Closing her eyes she slowly ducked her head close to her neck and opened her mouth wide and belched loudly – the slurping wet noise echoing through the clearing.

"That's gross Emma!" Edalene said, shocked at her sister's behavior.

"Oh come on Edalene! You have to have fun in life!" Emma said, beckoning Edalene to join her on the dirty ground. Edalene glared at the ground but opted to sit on the large boulder near the tree trunk.

"But I'm a princess Emma, what on earth would our parents think if they saw me act that way?" Edalene couldn't even think of their reaction – it would surely give both of them a heart attack.

"How's it like, being a princess?" Emma asked seriously as she looked towards Edalene.

"It's not as fun as it seems you know, in the end I think you got the better half of the deal to be honest. At least Rumple seems to care about you, I just feel like a pawn in a chess game." Edalene smiled sadly. Some may think that Edalene would have gotten the better half of the deal: the princess life, the ball gowns and princes, however Edalene's thoughts were very different when it came to the matter. The way Emma spoke of her childhood made Edalene yearn for that deep connection with her father; a connection that was never present as Edalene grew up.

"Don't say that. I mean sure Snow and Charming seem strict but in reality I'm sure they just try to do what is best for you." Emma said reassuringly. "I'd love to know what it feels like to be a princess, to have everyone know who you are and to look up at you in admiration." Emma continued as she looked up at the sky with this dreamy look upon her face.

"If only you knew." Edalene scoffed loudly as she looked at her hands, she was caught off guard however when Emma quickly stood up from her place amongst the crawling bugs and dirty ground.

"That's it!" She said loudly – a huge smile appearing on her face! "I could find out."

"If we switched places!" Edalene shouted with as much enthusiasm as they both looked at each other – their matching forest green eyes gleaming with excitement.

"I can learn how it would have been like to grow up with Snow and Charming!"

"And I'll learn how you grew up as the Dark One's daughter!"

Both girls started to jump up and down in excitement – both clapping their hands simultaneously

"This is great!" They both said at the same time – causing both to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"You have to tell me something however, who was that handsome guy with you the other day? The one with the dark black hair and the raggedy look on his face." Emma asked curiously, grabbing Edalene's hands in hers – smiling at her sister happily.

"Oh him? That's Killian Jones, my betrothed." Emma stared wide eyed at the young princess her mouth hanging wide open.

"You're going to marry him? How lucky are you!"

"Believe me I'm not that lucky." Edalene said shyly – her cheeks tinted pink as she spoke.

"Ugh! I'd die to marry someone like him!" Emma said causing Edalene to roll her eyes towards her sister.

"Oh don't exaggerate Emma!"

"Lucky me however, I'll get to meet him!" Edalene could only laugh as she looked towards Emma, who was dancing excitedly around the boulder; this was defiantly going to be interesting.

* * *

"What did you do to yourself Emma?" Belle asked worriedly as she carefully dabbed the cold wet cloth on the girl's forehead – where a dark bluish bruise had started to form. It had barely been 24hs and the bruise was already relatively large; much like the pebble that had caused the bruise to form in the first place.

"I tripped on a stump and hit my head." Emma said, not looking in the maid's eyes.

"And why do I have a hard time believing that?" Belle responded with a knowing smirk.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Rumple muttered as he walked into the kitchen. "Did you hurt yourself? What happened? Did someone do this to you?" Rumple asked worriedly as he took Emma's face in his hands – inspecting the bruise. "I'll kill em, I swear I will." He continued through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry papa, I just tripped and bumped my head – no need to kill anybody." Emma said with a warm smile. Rumple backed away from Emma, taking a reassuring breath.

"Good." He muttered, running his hand through his shoulder length hair. "Now tell me, what have you been doing out there in the real world? I feel like I've barely seen you these past few days." Rumple asked as he grabbed an apple from the fruit basket.

"Oh you know, I've just been exploring about, everything I missed during eighteen years." Rumple chocked on the apple he was eating at Emma's spiteful words.

"Emma." Belle said shockingly – looking at Emma with disbelief written all over her face.

"I'm sorry papa, that's not what I meant." Emma babbled quickly as she looked towards Rumple – who stood still; his scaly skin had blanched considerably. Emma cringed as he threw the apple forcefully against the wall – pieces of apple scattering throughout the kitchen as the delicate fruit crashed against the wall. In a swift motion he stormed out of the room – slamming the door angrily behind him.

"I didn't mean it Belle, I swear that's not what I meant." Emma said sadly. Belle walked towards the young girl and soothingly started to run her hands through her blond curls.

"I know you didn't mean to sweetheart. But you know your father – he's been on the edge a lot these past few days. He's scared Emma, scared that you're going to leave one day and never come back. He loves you and even though he might not be your real father – he will always love you like one." Emma smiled sadly as a stray tear escaped it's prison.

"I know he does Belle." Emma took a deep breath. "Do you know what happened to Bae?" Belle sighed loudly – her hands freezing in the blond hair.

"I do, he's confided in me about Bae, however I think if he wanted you to know he would have told you." Emma nodded solemnly. Belle was right, It must have taken Rumple a lot of courage to confide in her like he had, and he obviously didn't want to tell her what happened; of else he would of told her.

"I think I should go find him and apologize." Emma said as she stood up from the chair and walked towards the kitchen door. Resting her hand on the door handle she turned around to face Belle "Thank you Belle, for everything."

"You're welcome Emma."

* * *

Emma sighed as she stood in front of the large double doors that lead to Rumplestiltskin's lab. She was only ever allowed here for her daily training sessions – any other visits were prohibited. Bringing her hand to the door she knocked. "Papa? I'm really sorry you know." The doors magically opened as Emma's hand still rested in the air. She peered into the large room – the large empty room; Rumple was nowhere in sight. She quickly looked over her shoulders as to check if she was being observed before tiptoeing into the lab. The lab was one of the largest rooms of the castle – with bookshelves hugging the wall filled with hundreds of books on magic spells, potions and more. In the middle of the room was a large desk with various sized vials containing colorful potions of sorts.

The more she thought about it the more this could be useful. If they wanted to switch places they had to find a way to be able to communicate with one another whenever they wanted; their daily meeting wouldn't suffice. Making her way towards the bookcase she carefully started to lounge the bookcase – stroking the dusty bindings softly. She stopped abruptly in front of a large grey colored book and quickly pulled it out from its place on the bookshelf and slammed it on the desk loudly.

"This is going to be perfect!" Emma muttered excitedly to herself as she flipped through the pages of the book – dust flying about as she did. Closing the book she turned towards the bookshelf and placed the books accordingly making sure that the missing book wasn't evident before walking out of the lab with the book under her arm.

* * *

Edalene whistled happily as she made her way into the foyer where Snow and Charming sat each enjoying a cup of tea and warm freshly baked biscuits. "What are you all excited about?" Snow asked curiously – setting her cup upon the side table.

"Oh nothing." Edalene said – her palms were suddenly very sweaty and shaky.

"You're a terrible liar Edalene." Charming responded with a smile as he looked over at Edalene.

"I'm just in a good mood! Am I not allowed?" Edalene responded with a smile as she sat down next to Snow, grabbing a cup and pouring herself a cup of steaming tea.

"Listen we wanted to talk to you sweetheart." Charming said, his tone suddenly very serious and his gaze heavy. "We know we've been hard on you and we've both been over this your mother and I and we want to apologize." Charming continued with honesty as he grabbed Snow's hand lovingly. "I know we've been harsh and forcing you to marry Killian has been hard as well and we both want to apologies, we both love you so much – you're the most important thing in our lives and we want to give you the choice in the matter." Edalene's breath hitched in her throat as she listened to her father – her mouth going dry and her hands clammy as she sipped her tea. "So we are giving you the option and no matter what you decide we will stand by you not as king and queen but as your parents."

"So I can say no to the wedding?" Edalene asked hopefully – expecting some sort of loophole to come from this.

"You can say no, however." There it was, that darn loophole present in every word her father spoke. "We are giving you a month to get to know Killian better and then only after that month you can make up your mind." Charming said as he gave Edalene a warm smile. "What do you think sweetheart?"

"That sounds fairly reasonable, thank you so much." Edalene said – forcing a smile. She had to agree, this was a reasonable compensation, however at this point she felt like a disappointed towards her parents – here they were trying to accommodate her and she was plotting against them; what would they think if they found out?

"We love you sweetheart." Snow said lovingly as she gave Edalene a side hug.

"I love you guys too. I think I'm going to go out a bit and do a little bit of shopping in the market." She was a good liar, no? Her parents would never suspect that she was on her way to meet her sister; not in any way.

"How about we all go out together as a family. We haven't done anything like that in ages. Oh what do you think darling?" Snow asked excitedly as she looked towards Charming. Edalene's heart plummeted to her stomach.

"No!" Snow and Charming quickly turned to look towards Edalene who sat there frozen – stunned by her own actions. "I mean uh I'm not doing anything interesting just going out to the market."

"It will be fun! Let's go." Snow quickly got off the couch and grabbed Charmings hand and dragged him out of the foyer. "Be ready in ten minutes okay sweetheart?"

"Uh sure." Edalene muttered. What was she going to do now? She had absolutely no way of communicating with Emma, meaning her goal was to avoid her sister at all cost – or else things could go terribly bad.

* * *

Emma stuffed the large book into her satchel – cloaking it with a small but powerful spell. Wrapping the cape around her shoulders loosely she closed her eyes and when she opened them once more she was in the confinement of the forest clearing – where the twins met daily at exactly 3 o'clock. Emma sat done against the tree trunk and started shuffling through her satchel – pulling out the book excitedly opening it to a certain page she had folded over. '_Duplex Speculo_' She whispered quietly to herself as she stroked the page lovingly. "This is going to be perfect." It was a spell that allowed intercommunication between individuals by the simple use of pocket mirrors. This was going to be absolutely perfect and she couldn't wait to explain her idea to Edalene – talking about Edalene, where could she possibly be?

Standing up Emma stuffed the book back into her satchel and slowly started making her way down the small hill that lead to the market – the market that was filled a lot more then usual. "It's them! It's the king and queen!" Emma's head snapped up and that's when she saw them - her parents. They were gracefully making their way through the market – Edalene close to their side. Rumors were true, Snow White was the fairest lady in all the land: her skin was white as snow, her lips ruby red and her hair black as the night. And Charming was as handsome as she had been told. Her breath hitched in her throat, as she looked from a far a lone tear rolling down her cheek as she looked. Those were her parents, her actual parents. In a wisp of sparkling white smoke she vanished the echoes of her sobs following her home - home to the Dark Castle.

* * *

"It's them! It's the king and queen!" In a flash they were surrounded. Edalene rolled her eyes and faked a smile. This hadn't been the plan at all, she was supposed to meet Emma and go over their plan, she didn't have time to act like a princess.

"Try and smile a bit sweetheart. These are your people as well." Snow said calmly not looking at her daughter but rather at the crowd of people that surrounded them. The king and queen rarely took the time to come out in the little village and interact with the townspeople so to them this was a real treat. Edalene sighed quietly as she looked around trying to spot her sister that usually hid behind the black mop of curls. She paused; as she looked near the hill where they usually met and she frowned – she could faintly spot the young witch up high a top the hill. She spotted the familiar looking white haze surround her before Emma's figure disappeared from sight.

* * *

Emma reappeared in the Dark Castle – in the middle of the spinning room. She gasped quietly and held back her sobs as she spotted her father and Belle; incased in a passionate lip lock. The two were laying on top of one another on the couch in the corner of the room – with Rumple on top, his hands roaming Belle's sides lovingly. Emma chocked on her sob as she looked onwards at the couple as she quietly tiptoed out of the room…

**AN: Hello my darlings! I am sorry for the wait once again ive had most of this chapter written all week but I needed the perfect ending! And Rumbelle was the perfect ending. So anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always thank you to these people for reviewing: minigrey, skyeward MusicLover, charmiaj, Violetrose9, Guest, Juicytubegirl, Melody Anna Kamiya Tudor, Belle and lauryng. Also please go check out my series of one shots that are set in this same universe entitled The Dark One and The Baby. I hope you guys enjoyed and once again thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews I love you all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Princess and The Pauper – Chapter Six**

**Warning: Some characters may seem out of character – especially Snow and Charming however do remember that this is an Alternate Universe so if you don't like it then don't read it but if you do then I hope you enjoy x**

* * *

Emma smirked behind her glass of apple cider as she looked upon her father and Belle who were exchanging knowing looks and flirty smiles. It had been a few days since Emma had caught the two in the act and being the good girl that she was, hadn't muttered a word about it to anybody; only to Edalene, but she didn't count. Their plan to switch was still underway, and the days had ticked rapidly down – their daily trainings had given them both a chance to get to know one another a lot better and both felt rather confident with what the day would bring.

"Are you okay Emma?" Rumple asked, waving his hand in front of Emma's face – snapping her out of her daydream; the apple cider she had been swishing in her mouth flew out of her mouth and splashed against the carpeted ground. This was something Edalene would highly frown down upon and defiantly something she had to be carful with as the two underwent the switch. "Emma, would you be more carful." Rumple sighed loudly – making the mess disappear with a snap of his fingers.

"Sorry about that." She muttered sheepishly as she looked at the ground – her cuticles caught between her teeth as she munched on her nail beds; that nasty habit she was always reprimanded for. "Well I think I'm going to head out now, you two have fun and especially be safe." She choked on her own spit as she saw Rumple's scaly face turns slightly pink. Walking towards him she wrapped her arms around him – breathing in that strong and musky smell one last time before departing from the Dark Castle; her home. The switch would last a total of two weeks, which was plenty time to allow both girls to get to know and learn about the other's way of life. "I love you papa." She muttered quietly against his dragon hide jacket. "And I love you too Belle." She continued as she turned towards Belle and gave the maid an equally loving hug. "I'll see you two soon alright?" Rumple and Belle gave one another questionable looks before nodding towards the young girl who disappeared in the same usual cloud of sparkly white mist.

"Do you think she's up to something?" Belle asked curiously – her gaze focused on the spot where Emma had just been standing. She didn't notice Rumple, who had gotten a lot closer to her – so close to be exact that she could feel his cool breath on her neck.

"She's being Emma I guess. Do you know what I'm certain of?" He told her with a smile on his face as she shrugged her shoulders. "We are alone, alone in this huge castle." He continued as he started placing feather light kisses on the side of her neck – his hands wrapping themselves around her holding her back against him. "And you know what that means."

Belle's eyes fluttered shut as she leaned back against him, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her. She quickly snapped back to reality and in one quick motion she was facing him: her lips locked with his, her hands tugging at his soft hair and her body pressed against his tightly. "Take me to bed Rumplestiltskin." She muttered passionately against his lips as an animalistic type of groan left his mouth. In a blink of an eye they were gone in a cloud of smoke and they reappeared in the master bedroom – located on the second floor of the castle among the large golden colored pillows and the crimson red bed sheets. Belle had never been allowed in Rumple's room before – not before their romantic rendezvous had started. That was the one place along with his lab that she had no right to enter – however now as the two laid in bed kissing like a bunch of teenagers in love, she had every single right to be there; and every single right to take off his dragon hid vest, leather pants and everything else that came after that.

* * *

"I'm heading out mother, alright?" Edalene said with a smile as she looked at Snow through the glass – admiring herself for one last time; the last time she would see herself as a princess for a total of two weeks. She was wearing a soft blue gown – that shaped her figure nicely. Her hair was loosely tied in a ponytail; held together by a soft silk chiffon. She hadn't bothered packing a bag – Emma had told her not too, considering the two girls would switch places Edalene was not going to need her princess gowns and sparkling tiaras. Snow smiled at Edalene and leaned down to kiss the crown of her head. "I'll see you for supper darling, oh, and remember Killian and his father will be joining us tonight." Edalene nodded her head before quickly getting up from her place in front of the vanity.

"Right, I didn't forget." Edalene said giving her mother a cheeky smile. "I love you mom and tell papa I love him too alright? " Snow smiled widely hugging her daughter once last time before leaving the room – leaving Edalene to herself –, which didn't last very long as Killian strode in casually into the room.

"Good day princess." Killian said with a smile – grabbing her hand, placing a soft kiss upon her soft skin.

"Get out Killian." She muttered, not looking at him. Grabbing the soft brush from the vanity she quickly powered her cheeks. "I'm going out but I will see you tonight don't you worry." She continued as she turned to face him. Standing on her tippy toes she placed her lips against his raggedy cheek – which made him blush slightly.

"Aye my lady." The stunned man stood in silent – making Edalene laugh softly.

"Now go." She said, beckoning him out of her room – which he promptly did but not before turning around and placing his lips soundly on hers, much to Edalene's dismay. Edalene quickly pulled back and swatted him across the head.

"Oh come on!" He muttered, bowing his head down in shame as he trudge out of the room – causing Edalene to giggle softly as she rubbed her lips with the back of her hand.

"I'll see you later Killian."

Making sure she was alone Edalene quickly shuffled through the vanity drawers and pulled out two pocket mirrors, which she promptly stuffed into her pockets. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath – she had it pictured perfectly: the large tree near the edge of the hill and the boulder only a few feet away and finally the view, the view of the castle she loved so much. In a cloud of soft white shimmering light Edalene disappeared off towards the hill.

"Edalene I have something to tell you." Killian froze as he once again entered the princess's room – only to note that darling Edalene had disappeared. Killian looked around the room obviously very puzzled by the sudden disappearance of the young princess.

* * *

Emma's hand shook nervously as she sat patiently on the large boulder on top of the hill – where the twins always met. She brought her hand gingerly to her mouth and anxiously started to bite away at the uneven nails; along with the skin that was under. She couldn't help but feel immensely nervous – she had followed the guidelines perfectly; just like Rumple had always told her to do so nothing could go wrong, right? She had asked Edalene to supply her with two small pocket mirrors, which would allow the two to see one another– however if the two needed to communicate they would need to meet face to face. The carefully took the smile vile out of her pocket and stared down intensely at the dark blue liquid inside. She nearly dropped the precious vile, as she heard a twig snap behind her.

"Don't go scaring me like that Edalene!" She said loudly – bringing her hand to her chest; resting it over her thumping heart. "Did you bring what I asked you to?" Edalene nodded excitedly as she pulled out the two gleaming pocket mirrors from her robe pocket and placed them in Emma's shaking hands. "This will be great."

"Are you ok Emma? You look nervous." Edalene asked curiously – placing her hand on Emma's shoulder causing the young witch to jump.

"Yea… I'm fine don't worry, let's just get over this." Placing the mirrors on the grass below their feet she kneeled down and gently tipped the content of the vile equally on both mirrors – which gleamed in the sunlight. "There that should do it." After throwing the vile over her shoulder she once again picked up the mirrors and handed one to Edalene who admired it.

"So how does this work?" Edalene asked curiously as she sat down on the boulder next to Emma.

"Well as long as you have the mirror with you I'll be able to see through your eyes and hear what you hear and vice versa, however we will not be able to talk – so we will still have to meet face to face daily." Emma explained as she sighed deeply.

"That's useless then! We won't be able to talk! What if I'm in trouble or something?"

"Imagine you're locked up in the dungeon and I look in the mirror I will be able to see what you are seeing – so I will take notice that you are in the dungeon and come to your rescue." Edalene nodded – frowning slightly.

"I thought we'd be able to talk openly."

"Yea I know but this is the best I could do. It's going to be fine Edalene. Now come on we should get changed follow me." Taking her sisters hand Emma walked towards the edge of the forest and hid behind a tree; shying them from certain passerby that occasionally came up the hill to admire the beauty of the kingdom. "Now all that is left to do is …" With a snap of her fingers the beautiful blue gown Edalene had been wearing materialized onto Emma and vice versa.

"What material is this made of?" Edalene questioned as she ran the rough material of the gown she was now wearing through her fingers. Emma giggled softly as she twirled around in the blue gown.

"Wait is this silk?" Emma asked excitedly. Yes tales were true Rumplestiltskin could spin straw into gold silk – but she had never worn silk before. "Oh one last thing you take this." Bringing her hands around her neck she unclasped the necklace and placed in Edalene's outstretched hand. "And finally be careful and I know my papa can seem threatening but he's a real sweetheart."

"If you say so – however if I do end up getting chained by my toes in the castle dungeon I am blaming you." The two sisters giggled softly before embracing in a loving hug.

"We should go. We both have things to do and people to see." Emma said with a smile as she backed away from Edalene. "Tomorrow same place, same time right?" Edalene nodded her head and simultaneously the two sisters disappeared in matching clouds of shimmering white smoke.

* * *

Edalene muttered angrily under her breath as she stood outside the large castle doors – the creaking of the wooden drawbridge below her feet. How was she going to get inside the castle now? Not knowing what the place looked like had caused her to teleport here – outside the large castle doors. She was off to a bad start all right; hopefully Emma was having better luck.

"Emma? What are you doing out here?" Edalene swiftly turned around – her breath hitching in her throat as she got a closer look at the famous Rumplestiltskin. His skin was scaly much like the skin of a lizard – its tint was an amber kind of color that matched his eyes to perfection. His hair fell in soft waves a top his shoulders.

"Ugh… I just appeared here for some reason." The lie tumbled out of her mouth – as a princess she wasn't supposed to lie. Her mouth felt pasty like and her forehead was cloaked in a sheer glint of sweat - a clear sign of the young girls immediate nervousness.

"That's odd, you feeling alright?" The Dark One muttered in concern as he strode towards her and delicately placed his hand against her forehead. "You don't have a fever. Why don't we go in for some tea it will help you feel better?" Edalene could only nod as she followed him inside the castle. It was much like her own palace except there was a much darker feeling to the place – it was the Dark Castle after all. Upon entering the castle she immediately started mapping out the palace grounds in her head – which would no doubt be very useful later on. The Dark One gracefully pushed open the large doors to the east of the spinning room – this lead to the kitchen where a young woman sat at table.

"Oh hi there. Did you have fun at the market Emma?" This must be Belle, Edalene thought to herself as she smiled at the maid. She was beautiful alright – just as Emma had mentioned: the long brown tresses, the porcelain colored skin and those azure eyes – no wonder the Dark One had fallen for the help; with a pretty girl like that.

"Oh I did, I did." Edalene smiled kindly as she walked towards the table and took a seat. Belle placed a steaming cup of tea in front of the young girl, along with a jug of milk a saucer filled with sugar cubes next to it.

"Here you go just the kind you like too – you're lucky your father went out and bought some for you or else you'd be passing up on tea time." Edalene brought the cup to her nose – smelling the aroma coming from the cup. Her nose crinkled in disgust as the smell of strong ginger and lemon filled her nostrils. She carefully brought the cup to her lips and took the tiniest of sips.

"What now that you've turned eighteen you suddenly don't like ginger and lemon tea?" Rumple asked with a smirk as he too took a sip of the burning beverage. Edalene's nervousness hit her once more as she noticed Belle's azure eyes on her.

"I'm just not feeling up for some tea but thank you anyways Belle." Edalene said with a smile as she looked towards the maid – who looked back at her with a curious expression.

"Alright then." Belle muttered quietly, grabbing the cup from the table and disposing of the liquid.

"I think I'm just going to head to my room – take a nap or something." The two adults nodded as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I don't understand what's up with her, she usually loves this tea, and it's the only one she truly likes." Belle said questionably as she sat down next to Rumple.

"Do not worry my darling Belle." Rumple said placing his arm around her – bringing his lips to the side of her head; causing the young maid to blush. "You worry too much, Emma is still growing, her tastes alter as she grows it's perfectly normal." Belle nodded solemnly – giving Rumple a warm smile. "I should go as well, I've got deals to make and people to kill." Belle giggled softly swatting his arm playfully. Standing up he placed a soft kiss on her delicate lips. "I'll be back soon darling." Belle smiled weakly up at him as he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Her hands shook as she walked down the long hallways of the castle, the large portraits that were hung on the walls caught her eye. She stopped and froze in front of the largest painting that adorned the hallway: Queen Snow was as gorgeous as the light of day and King James was as charming as his nickname described him – her breath hitched in her throat as she spotted the young baby who was nestled in Snow's arms. "Edalene sweetheart?" Emma quickly spun on her feet – her shoulders dropping and her stomach lurching as she stood before the queen – her mother. "Are you alright?"

Emma nodded solemnly as she took a few careful steps towards the queen. "Yes. I'm fine now." The emotions quickly took over and before she knew it Emma was wrapping her arms around Snow - embracing her lovingly like a daughter should. "I missed you, mom." She sniveled sadly.

"Sweetheart we saw each other a few hours ago. Are you sure you're alright?" Snow asked curiously – pushing away the blond strands that hung loose around Emma's delicate face.

Emma nodded with a smile as she placed her hands over Snows. "I'm fine mom, honestly I'm fine. However, I am starving."

"That's great, I was coming to get you for supper and remember what I told you." Emma frowned slightly – whatever Snow had told Edalene was a mystery to her; she obviously was going to have to wait and find out.

"Right." She smiled nervously. "No worries mom."

"Now let's go your father and our guests are waiting." Emma looked at Snow curiously – guests? She was going to have to put her good manners to the test; she had to make Edalene proud. Her heart skipped a beat as the wide doors leading to the dining room opened – her eyes landing on Charming who sat at the head of the table.

"Daddy?" She muttered quietly through unshed tears, her voice cracking and quivering.

"What's wrong?" Charming muttered coldly, not looking up from his plate.

"Oh nothing, I'm just… happy to see you that's all." She said shyly, bringing her hand to her face – pushing a lock of blond hair behind her ear as she made her way to the empty seat – next to one handsome … what was his name again? She blushed madly as the man grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth – kissing it softly, making her heart beat faster and faster.

"Good seeing you again milady." He said charmingly – winking at her, a smirk etched upon his perfectly clean shaved face.

"Now dig in everyone!" Charming said as the clanking of knives and forks as they all dug into the food – all except Emma who looked at her plate with a puzzled look on her face. There was boar meat; that she surely recognized, what truly puzzled her however was the small white square shaped substitute beside it.

"I do hope you enjoy the goat cheese we brought – my wife sadly couldn't make it due to her condition but she asked me to share this with the three of you." The young man's dad spoke kindly – smiling at Snow and Charming.

"Thank you for joining us Charles, and you as well Killian." Killian! That was his name, Emma thought to her self as she cautiously took a bite of the cheese. "It's always a pleasure having the both of you here. Isn't it Edalene?" Snow asked with a smile as everyone's attention turned to the young princess who's mouth fell open as the piece of cheese tumbled out of her mouth and landed on the plate. "This is gross!" She muttered loudly as she took a sip of the red liquid in the tall glass – another thing she knew nothing about; wine.

The bitter yet fruity flavored drink wasn't bad she thought as she gulped half of the drink. "Edalene!" Snow muttered loudly, eyeing her daughter warningly.

"Sorry bout that. On the other hand this is delicious!" Emma said as she took another swig of wine – causing Killian to burst in a fit of giggles, which were quietly shushed down by his father.

"Edalene we discussed this earlier, now stop being rude and also stop drinking so fast." Snow continued – not looking up from her plate. Emma nodded shyly, looking back down at her plate.

"Sorry mother." She said quietly, as she started picking at her food with her fork – this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Edalene sighed loudly as she plopped herself down on the decent sized bed. Finding this room had taken her well over fifteen minutes and she thanked the lords that she hadn't accidentally bumped into Belle or Rumple. The first day hadn't been so terrible to say the least; she dug her hand into her pocket and extracted the pocket mirror, giggling softly at the sight. She could clearly make out the dining room of the palace as well as Charles, her mother, father and Killian. She was happy not to be in Emma's place – she had had enough of the diners and fake smiles – this was going to be a good thing, being away from her parents and more importantly Killian. Leaning over she pulled the side drawer open and carefully placed the mirror beneath an old cloth she had snagged from the kitchen earlier. Sighing loudly she grabbed the pillows and fluffed them carefully, when a shaggy looking teddy bear caught her eye. Pulling it closer to her she inspected the raggedy bear carefully – taking notice of its one missing eye and thoroughly faded pink bow wrapped around its neck. She smiled at the teddy before placing it carefully on the night table – leaning over she blew out the candle pitching the room in darkness.

* * *

"Killian I told you, I'm completely fine!" Emma muttered as Killian's arm wrapped itself tightly around her petite form. The wine had taken a toll on the poor princess, after having downed her first glass the servant had poured her another – much to Snow and Charmings wishes. And now here she stood, outside her bedroom door with Killian Jones's wrapped around her.

"Let's get you to bed, darling." He muttered into her ear as he guided her towards the large canopy bed. "Boy won't you have a hard morning tomorrow." He continued with a small smile as Emma collapsed a top the bed. Killian carefully pulled the blanket from under the princess – whose droopy eyes were already beginning to close. He tucked her in – making sure she was warm and snuggled under the blankets. She groaned slightly and her hand popped out from under the blanket and she handed him the pocket mirror know one was suppose to know about. He took the mirror gently, and peered into the glass; he smiled brightly at his own reflection. The prince shrugged his shoulder before placing the mirror face down on the vanity that faced the bed. Tiptoeing back towards the bed he smiled – noticing that Emma was sound asleep. Leaning down he pressed his lips to her forehead as Emma gave a content sigh before turning around and heading for the door. Leaving the princess to her goodnights sleep.

**I am such a terrible writer for leaving you guys hanging for almost a whole entire month and I'm so sorry but here it was the next chapter I do hope the wait was worth it but I am sorry for the delay, let's just say my summer didn't end so well so writing was the least of my problems, however now that school is just around the corner I will be getting back into my daily routine so updates should come more frequently. I've already began working on the next chapter and I will not be leaving you guys for to too long so do not worry about that! Now as always thank you to everybody who followed and added this to their favorites and special thanks to the following for reviewing: swansandarrows, guest, guest, lauryng, Teshka, Juicytubegirl, minigrey, guest, belle, and finally charmiaj. I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter if you did or didn't please leave some reviews you know I love hearing what you guys think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Princess and The Pauper Chapter 7**

* * *

The sun poured into the room – leaving the room adorned in a lovely shade of gold; Emma, however was having none of it. "Come on Princess Edalene, it's time to get up, you've got a long day ahead of you." Emma groaned as Sarah pushed open the grand curtains, letting the gold sunlight cloud her judgment. "Mr. Killian advised me to bring you a glass of water this morning – something about you enjoying your wine too much at dinner last night." Sarah continued as she slammed the glass of water on the bedside table – Emma simply grabbed the blanket and covered her head with it; protecting herself from the sun, the noise and more importantly from Sarah. Edalene had indeed warned her of Sarah's very punctual personality and boy did Emma wish she had taken better precautions. Belle was never like this, neither was Rumple for that matter – yes, Emma had obligations as the Dark One's daughter but they never barged into her room like such. "Edalene, don't have me say it again." Emma's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up – the blanket falling in heap in her lap.

"Fine I'm up, no need to shout." Emma groaned loudly, giving Sarah her best Dark One impression – one that both Rumple and Belle had agreed on saying was quite on point. Leaning over she grabbed the water from the bedside table – a wave of nausea coursing through her body. She quickly stood up and ran towards the loo where she promptly kneeled down in front of the brown bucket and processed to puking her guts out.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked from the bedroom.

"I'm fine." Emma muttered weakly as she stood back up and went over to the water bucket that was placed in front of the large mirror. Realization struck her as she started fumbling her pockets – her eyes growing wide. Where had she put that bloody mirror? She rushed back into her room and gave a long sigh of relief as she saw Sarah – indeed holding onto the precious mirror.

"Where did you get this? It's quite lovely." Sarah asked curiously as she delicately stroked the shining gems that adorned the rim of the mirror.

"Oh uh… Killian got it for me. What a real gentlemen." Emma said nervously as she twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger – leaning foreword she snatched the mirror out of Sarah's hands and stuffed it into her robe pocket. "Now please go empty the bucket in the loo, the stench isn't helping with terrible headache." Sarah nodded courtly – eyeing the young princess carefully before walking towards the loo. Emma sighed loudly – her hand carefully stroking the edge of the mirror. She thanked the lords that Edalene didn't have the mirror on her – or else Sarah might have question it; she defiantly needed to be more careful when it came to the mirror or else she could get in a lot of trouble.

"Meanwhile you get changed, it's not proper for a lady to wear the same cloths she slept in." Sarah reprimanded in a harsh tone of voice. "It's not proper for anyone actually." Emma rolled her eyes as she made her way to her closet – gasping quietly at the quantity of robes that filled the closet: pinks, blues, greens, any color robe she could of wanted was in this small space. She ran her fingers through the material of each individual gown: silk, satin, and linen. She paused as she came in contact with a fur coat – a coat most likely used during the harsh winter The Enchanted Forest brought upon it's people came mid Fall. "What are gaping at? Stop wasting your time, your parents are waiting for you downstairs." Sarah said from behind her and Emma quickly grabbed a linen blue colored long sleeve dress.

"Right. This will do." The doors to the closet were snapped shut by Snow – her brow was creased and her expression stern. "I do hope you don't have a headache this morning sweetheart." Snow muttered bitterly as she took the dress from Emma's shaking hands. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife as Snow placed the dress on the bed, ushering Sarah from the room. "You and I need to have a chat darling." Snow sat down next to the dress and beckoned Emma to join her – she compelled automatically. "Now I know this has been hard sweetheart – I know forcing you to marry Killian wasn't the best solution to the thrones problem but we have no other choice. Now as we agreed we are giving you a chance but you also have to maintain your end of the bargain and be polite and nice and try to connect with Killian."

"I am mom, it's not my fault if that cheese tasted funky." Emma said nervously picking at the cuticles around her fingers with her teeth.

"Since when don't you like goat cheese? And since when do your fingers look like that?" Snow asked grabbing Emma's hand – inspecting the girl's fingernails carefully. "You know better then that Edalene."

Emma pulled her hand back quickly hiding them away in the folds of the dirty robe. "Don't worry about my nails mom, it'll give you grey hairs." Emma muttered with a smile – causing Snow to chuckle softly.

"Oh I've already got my fair share of grey hairs sweetheart." Snow said as she stood up from the bed. "Now you get dressed alright? Breakfast will be served soon." Leaning down Snow placed a tender kiss on her daughter's forehead – giving her a genuine smile before leaving the room.

The robe cascaded off her body, as she stood in only her panties – her nipples instantly hardening due to the warm summer breeze that fluttered into the room. She breathed a sigh of relief as the tight constraints keeping her upper body trapped fell to the ground. She slowly made her way towards the open window – not caring in the least that she was practically naked. The Dark Castle had always been her home – so seeing The Enchanted Forest from this top view was astonishing: the large leafy forest of greens and browns, the beautiful sea blue skies that blended with the golden rays the sun produced. Why would anyone want to leave this safe heaven? Sure the Charmings were quite Uncharming, but being able to live in this world was something she never wished to leave behind now that she had experienced it first hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, not hearing the quiet creak of the bedroom door opening.

"Edalene?" Her eyes snapped open and she quickly turned around – gasping at Killian Jones who stood frozen in shock. Emma didn't have the reflex to hide her exposed breasts much like Killian didn't have the instinct to close his eyes. "I am so sorry my lady." Killian muttered apologetically as he cast his eyes downwards as he turned around to face the wall. Emma quickly made her way towards the center of the room and pulled the blue dress over her head.

"It's fine. Uh it's not proper for a princess to be gallivanting around half naked anyways." Emma said with a smile as Killian turned around to face her – his cheeks tinted pink; a clear sign of his embarrassment.

"I should have knocked, it's my fault." He babbled nervously – still not looking the princess directly in the eyes. "What were you admiring anyways?" He questioned – making his way over to the balcony where Emma had previously been only minutes prior.

"Oh I was just admiring the view nothing much to it." She said as she joined him on the balcony. "It's a wonderful view don't you think?"

"I suppose so, I mean I've lived here my entire life so it's nothing new." She nodded – giving him a warm and genuine smile. "You alright? You seem different somehow."

"Different? Different how?" Emma asked surprisingly.

"I don't know, you just do." Killian muttered – bringing his hand to rest on her waist sending a flock of butterflies to rest in Emma's stomach. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something." He turned to face her – his other hand cupping her cheek.

"I'm listening." She muttered nervously – her eyes fixed upon his baby blues. She was trying to act cordial and civil – she was also desperately trying to ignore the wetness that was already pooling in her nether regions.

"I know we started off on the wrong foot – and I know this whole wedding thing wasn't what you always dreamed and that is totally understandable. So I wanted to formerly introduce myself to you." She involuntarily let out a sigh as his hands left both her waist and face. She let out a soft giggle however as he bowed down in front of her. "My name my lady is Killian Jones." He grabbed her hand and kissed it delicately. "And you are?"

Grabbing the hem of her dress, Emma bowed in turn. "Princess Edalene Nolan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Edalene. Now how do you feel about breakfast?" He extended his hand towards her – which she gladly took and with that the pair excited the bedroom – both vowing to never speak of what had just happened moments before.

* * *

Edalene sighed contently as she stretched out lazily in the bed – the tip of her toes dangling over the edge of bed. She looked around the room – momentarily forgetting that she wasn't safe and sound in her bedroom at the palace but rather in Emma's childhood room in the confinements of the Dark Castle. There was no Sarah to bark out orders, no mother telling her exactly what to do and who to marry, no father to reprimand her over little things - just the Dark One and Belle.

"Emma? You awake sweetheart?" A soft rapping noise sounded through the room as Rumple spoke softly through the closed door. She smiled happily as she quickly got out of bed – skipping towards the door which she opened with much enthusiasm.

"Good morning papa." Rumple frowned – his brow creasing, making him look much old then he was. Edalene pondered the thought – wasn't the Dark One over three hundred years old?

"You feeling alright? You're aren't normally this cheery in the morning." He teased with a small imp like giggle. "Breakfast is ready." He muttered. "Also you don't have to get yourself all ready for lessons this morning." Edalene gave the man a curious and peculiar look. "You won't be having any lessons this morning – I've got a new apprentice joining me later, so you can sit back and enjoy your morning."

"Uh alright then. Who is this new apprentice may I ask? Is she going to be staying with us?" Edalene was sweating profoundly at this point – Emma clearly hadn't been made aware of this beforehand.

"She's the daughter of an old friend of mine we could say. And she shall be staying within the castle for a few weeks. It's more of a favor that I'm doing then anything else." Rumple smiled up at Edalene. "Don't you worry darling, you'll always remain my favorite apprentice. Now hurry along, Belle is waiting for us." Edalene looked down at her attire, but Rumple simple ignored her and dragged her by the arm down the hall and staircase until they reached the kitchen.

"Good morning." Belle said happily as she walked towards the kitchen table – placing atop it three bowls of what looked like grey goop. Edalene cautiously walked to her seat – inspecting the strange thing in the bowl. Silence filled the small kitchen – only the clanking of utensils and the slurping of the food could have been heard. Edalene brought the spoon to her lips

"Now Belle, I wanted to discuss something with you." Belle looked up from her bowl – her azure eyes twinkling brightly as she looked towards Rumple. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth anxiously. "I'm going to need you to set up one of the guest bedrooms upstairs." Belle frowned deeply – this was clearly not what she was expecting to hear. "I'm going to be taking on a new apprentice – the daughter of an old friend of mine and she shall be staying with us for a while." Immediate silence followed – Belle sat there as quiet as a mouse.

"Alright then." She muttered coldly – scraping the legs of the chair loudly against the floor as she stood. "I'll get to that immediately, when shall this visitor be arriving?" She continued not looking at him but rather focusing on the bowl in her hand as she scrubbed it clean.

"She should be here later this afternoon. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got preparations to make." Edalene looked down at her bowl as Rumple left the kitchen – completely ignoring Belle as he walked by. What truly shook Edalene out of her trance were the quiet and muffled sobs that escaped Belle. Edalene rushed out of her seat and made her way towards the maid – placing her hands on her shoulders – rubbing soothing circles.

"Hey it's alright Belle." Belle's shoulders shook as she continued rubbing the bowl clean. Edalene dipped her hand in the soapy bucket and pulled Belle's hands away from the bowl. "Don't worry about it, he's being an ass – he's a guy what do you except." Belle muffled her giggle as she looked down at Edalene – her eyes filled with unshed tears. "And I wouldn't worry too much about this mystery girl that's coming here. I mean it's obvious he's only got eyes for you. And don't even try denying it!" She quickly stated as she noticed the scared expression that crossed Belle's face. "Don't worry I'm so happy for you both." She wrapped her arms around the maid before continuing. "And I love you like the mom I never had." She could feel wetness on her neck. She couldn't help but feel incredibly sad inside as she listened to Belle's soft whimpers – this woman, felt more like a mother to her then her own. Emma had told her of Belle's incredible kindness and devotion to her and Rumple – but Edalene hadn't actually believed it until now.

"How about I go talk to him." Belle quickly cowered back in fear.

"Oh no, don't bother. I'm just exaggerating – he wouldn't do anything with whoever she is." Belle said – her voice wasn't quite as persuasive as she must have wanted it to be. "And either way, he's the master here – I have no right to act this way." Edalene scoffed loudly.

"Belle stop this nonsense. I'll see you later alright?" Belle opened her mouth as if to stop the young princess from leaving the room – Edalene quickly dashed out of the room however before the maid could pass any comments.

* * *

Breakfast had gone by in a breeze – the young prince and princess had very much enjoyed their tea and pastries; both closely observed by their parents, who all smiled at one another behind their cups.

"This is going marvelously well, David." Snow said as she observed the pinkish glint that shadowed Emma's pale complexion. "It's like a whole new Edalene has settled into the household: no more drama, no more complaining, I wonder what changed her mind." Snow continued as she took a small sip of the scorching liquid.

"I may have shaken some sense into Killian myself – not that he was the problem of course." Charles chuckled whole-heartedly – ignoring Snow's threatening glare.

"My daughter? The problem? My daughter is not a problem Charles." Snow muttered angrily slamming her cup against the wooden table loudly. "The problem is this stupid arrangement." Charming delicately placed his hand over hers – which was resting in her lap. She immediately pulled away from the touch however. "Don't even try, David." By now Emma and Killian had turned around – clearly aware of the heated argument, most likely due to Snow's shrill and loud voice. "I mean don't get me wrong Killian is an amazing young man and it would be an honor to have him join the family – however, I do not understand what was so urgent about them two getting married." With that Snow stormed out of the room leaving her cup of tea to grow cold on the table.

"I am terribly sorry about my wife's behavior Charles – it's been hard for her you know." David said smoothly – he could hide his emotions very well through the mask he wore but deep down Emma knew he was nervous; his shaking hands and sweaty brow proved the fact.

"I'll go talk to mom ok dad?" David nodded coldly, swigging a drink of his drink. "And I'll be right back." She whispered so that only Killian could hear. He winked at her – a small smirk playing on his handsome face.

"I'll be waiting." She giggled softly before gliding out of the room.

She made her way throughout the first floor of the castle – searching every room for any signs of the queen. She paused in front of a large wooden door – one she had never entered before. Pushing the door open carefully she spotted Snow, whose back was facing the door – the queen's shoulder shook as she admired a lone family portrait that hung on the wall. Dark navy blue curtains – held together by a lone cord, surrounded the portrait.

"Mom?" Snow quickly swiveled around, her hand clasped around a white handkerchief as she dabbed the corners of her eyes.

"Edalene darling." Snow coughed nervously pulling the curtains shut – this immediately caught Emma's attention – this was defiantly a room she would be making her way back too in the near future. "What… what are you doing here?" She gave the princess a soft smile – one that defiantly seemed forced.

"I can to see if you were alright, you seemed pretty upset." Snow slowly walked towards her daughter – bringing her arms around her she pulled her into a warm hug.

"I'm fine darling, don't you worry about your little old mother. I shouldn't have exploded like that earlier – I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize mom, I'm just glad to know your true feelings about this arrangement between Killian and I."

"You know your father – this whole situation with Charles has got him on edge but I understand you my love. I understand what it's like being a young girl and having a mind of your own – you'd think he'd be more understandable but considering…" Snow stopped – her expression saddened instantly.

"Considering what?" Emma asked curiously – she had a feeling where this was going, however she wanted to hear it from Snow directly.

"Nothing for you to worry about sweetheart." Snow muttered – clearly trying to change the subject. "Now let's go back to the parlor – your father must be waiting for us." Emma followed Snow out of the room – glancing behind her one last time at the closed curtains before Snow closed the door.

* * *

"Papa?" Edalene muttered quietly as she pounded her fist against the large door that lead to his lab. The doors opened under her touch and she slowly strode into the large room. Rumple was hunched over the desk – he seemed tense and nervous. "Are you alright?" The sound of his daughter's soft and soothing voice brought him out of his trance.

"Emma sweetheart, of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't be?" Edalene shrugged. "What about you? Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine papa. I'm here to talk about Belle." Rumple nodded as he walked over to the chair behind the desk. "She's worried, and I am too."

"Worried about what, Emma?" Rumple asked his normally fierce and piercing eyes buried with worry.

"This new apprentice of yours. It is safe for her to come live here?" Rumple sighed loudly as he rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"Believe me, this is the last thing I wanted. I sadly don't have a choice in the matter."

"But you're the Dark One. You make deals with people, not the other way around." Rumple's laugh echoed through the room as he smiled at Edalene.

"Even the Dark One needs help sometimes my darling girl." Edalene nodded solemnly. "Now tell me, what is it you wanted again."

"I know about you about you and Belle. And I just want to say one thing; be careful with her. She makes you happy I can tell – and considering she's stuck here for the rest of her life you make her happy as well. I don't think you understand how important she is, not only to you but to me as well, she's like the mom I never had so I'm begging you papa – don't hurt her." Rumple stood up from his chair and walked towards her – pulling her in his strong arms in comfort.

"I wouldn't ever dream of hurting Belle my darling girl." He muttered against her hair as he kissed the top of her head. With that Belle casually walked into the room – her face flustered.

"Rumple? Your new apprentice is waiting for you in the main hall." Rumple backed away from the embrace and quickly walked out of room. Belle and Edalene gave each other a knowing look before following Rumple through the castle.

The woman was waiting in the hall – sitting on one of the couches that longed the walls: her face was oval shaped; she had a pointy looking nose and a nice clear complexion. Her hair was fiery red and she sported a wicked looking smile – one that could make children cringe.

"Belle, Emma, I'd like for the both of you to meet my newest apprentice … Zelena."

Zelena stood up from the couch and walked towards the two – giving them her best smug look as she extended her hand foreword. "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

* * *

**So here you guys have it. I hope you liked this chapter – personally it wasn't my favorite, but what did you guys think of the ending? I mean I had to eventually bring in some sort of villain and considering Regina isn't part of the story who else would I bring but Zelena. Anyways as I said I hope you guys enjoyed and as I promised I updated quickly. Now thank you to everyone who followed and favorite and special thanks to the following for reviewing: lauryng, madcat1522, chariaj, minigrey, juicytubegirl, guest and finally musicgeek923. You guys are awesome and I love you all so so much so review and follow and favorite. See you guys next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Princess and The Pauper – Chapter Eight**

* * *

"She's absolutely horrible papa." Edalene muttered as she watched Rumple arrange various knickknacks and books on the shelf that lounged along the wall.

"Oh come on now Emma, don't you think you're exaggerating?" Rumple asked, not looking at Edalene – he seemed far too engrossed by the pile of books on his desk. "She's been here, what two hours at most and you're already treating her like trash." He wasn't particularly wrong – Zelena had only arrived mere hours ago but right off the bat Edalene had felt the eeriness that surrounded the young woman; and she didn't like it one bit.

"I still don't trust her, papa." Edalene muttered with a long and exaggerated sigh – one that always got Charming and Snow angry when used in correct situations.

"I already told you sweetheart, I'm not doing this because I want too, far from it actually." Rumple stated blankly as he collapsed against the large chair behind the desk.

"Then why are you?" None of this made any sense what so ever, he was the Dark One for god's sake – since when did he let himself get walked all over. Yes Edalene had only been in the house for a few days but she had heard her fair share of tales about the evil Dark One.

"Fine you want to know why I'm doing this?" He asked his amber eyes boring into her blue orbs. Edalene quickly nodded – taking a seat in the other chair in the room. "Alright well it all started when you were about three years old…

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_**"Papa! Papa!" Emma's golden colored pigtails flew behind her as she ran towards Rumple, who was back from an overnight stay in town. His face broke into a warm smile at the sight of the young girl as Emma jumped into his open arms.**_

_** "Were you good for Jefferson, sweetheart?" He asked the small child – whose head was nestled in the crook of his neck. Emma promptly nodded – her thumb was clasped between her lips as soft suckling noises echoed throughout the room. He quickly pulled her hand away from her mouth. "What have I told you countless times? If you keep on sucking your thumb it's going to fall off." He warned as he looked down at the girl's crinkled finger. "You see?" He teased, tickling her sides softly – causing Emma to burst in a fit of giggles. **_

_** "Stop it papa!" Emma shrieked loudly – squirming to free herself from the strong hold he had on her. "I'll make you a deal." Emma said in her best Dark One impression – which only caused Rumple to laugh. **_

_** "She's really your daughter ain't she?" Rumple spun around smiling at the Mad Hatter who strode into the room; his daughter Grace right behind him. "She's a little devil that one, I tell you." Jefferson teased as he pointed towards Emma who shook her head quickly at the attack. **_

_** "That's not true papa!" Emma defended loudly – glaring at Jefferson with a look that could have killed the Mad Hatter straight away. "I promise I was good!' Rumple and Jefferson chuckled as they looked at the little girl – who looked like she was about to cry. **_

_** "I'm only kidding sunshine." Jefferson muttered wholeheartedly. "Some woman came over yesterday looking for you." Rumple looked at Jefferson – a confused look etched upon his face. **_

_** "Who was it?" Jefferson's expression turned sour. **_

_** "Cora." Rumple cringed at the name. **_

_** "And what did she want exactly?" **_

_** "Can't a woman come say hello to an old friend?" They all turned around at the sound of a cold harsh voice. Rumple's arms tightened around the small child – as to protect her from the cruel woman that stood near the door of parlor. **_

_** "We've never been friends Cora." Rumple spat coldly as he stared at the woman intensely – she only smirked at his comment.**_

_** "Oh you're right my darling Rumple. We were always so much more." She purred seductively. **_

_** Jefferson scoffed loudly. "Wait, you're telling me you slept with the woman?" His laugh died down immediately when Rumple turned around to glare at him.**_

_** "Stuff it, Hatter." Rumple muttered through clenched teeth before turning his attention back towards Cora once more. "Will you come with me?" It was more of an order than anything else – he carefully placed Emma on the ground. **_

_** "But papa." Emma whimpered quietly looking up towards Rumple sadly. **_

_** "Papa's gonna be right back alright dearie? Why don't you go play with Grace?" Emma nodded before trudging towards Grace slowly. She plopped herself down next to the girl on the soft maroon rug and the two started babbling animatedly about princesses and dragons – lost in a complete mind of their own. **_

_** "Papa, huh? I didn't think the fierce and mighty Dark One had a paternal bone in his body." Cora sneered as she looked towards the two girls.**_

_** "Get on with the program Cora, I don't have all day." Rumple muttered eyeing Jefferson – who got the message and quickly slipped out of the room. **_

_** "I'm here to make a deal with you." Cora replied running her hand over Rumple's arm in a very flirtatious manner. "Plus, in reality you owe me a favor." She continued in a hushed whisper. **_

_** "I owe you nothing." Cora cackled loudly. **_

_** "Don't tell me you've already forgotten about my darling daughter Regina. It's your fault she passed away after all." Rumple rolled his eyes, running his hand through his wavy shoulder length hair. "You sided with that wench Snow White for what exactly? That child?" Cora continued pointing towards Emma. "That I never understood what good is a child for? You know I could always just kill the girl, like you killed my daughter." **_

_** A growl rippled through Rumple's chest and before he could stop himself he had Cora pressed up against the wall – a hand wrapped tightly around her throat. "You stay the hell away from my daughter." Cora smirked, which only infuriated Rumple even more. **_

_** "How about this then, I won't touch a hair on her perfectly blond head – but you'll owe me a favor. A favor that I can come redeem whenever I want" His hand loosened its grip.**_

_** "Fine, you have what you came here for now leave." Rumple said dropping his hand to his side and immediately pointing towards the door. **_

_** "Remember O' Dark One… you owe me one." With that Cora disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Rumple let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Turning to face the girls, he couldn't help but smile at Emma who's thumb had once again found it's way inside her mouth. There wasn't anyone else who held this much importance in his heart – no one except for Bae of course. He was going to find his son – without losing his daughter in the process. **_

_**[END OF FLASHBACK]**_

"So you did this all for me?" Edalene muttered quietly looking up at Rumple sadly.

"Of course I did – I'd do anything for you, you know that." Edalene nodded solemnly as she stood up and walked around the desk, pulling him into a hug. "I love you so much, Emma – more then you can even imagine."

The door to the lab creaked open and the two looked up from their embrace – sighing loudly as Zelena walked in. "What are you two doing cooped up in here?" She asked curiously.

"Zelena, I told you not to enter my lab without knocking." Rumple muttered annoyingly.

Zelena scoffed loudly, ignoring Rumple's threatening glare. "I have a message from my mother for you." She said pulling out a slip of parchment from under the flap of her very revealing dress. A name was finely printed on the top of the paper - Rumplestiltskin.

Rumple quickly snatched the paper from Zelena's outstretched hand before turning towards Edalene. "Why don't you go help Belle out with lunch dearie, while I have a chat with Zelena." Edalene nodded before exiting the room, ignoring Zelena's victorious smirk. The door closed itself shut behind her. Despite the closed door she could clearly hear Rumple's loud and booming voice, she could also hear Zelena's quiet and eerie voice. She stood at the closed for a good two minutes only managing to catch a few muttered words of their conversation.

She nearly screamed out loud when she felt a soft and warm hand on her shoulder. Spinning around on her heels she quickly placed a hand on Belle's open mouth – shushing the maid immediately. Belle nodded shyly before following in Edalene's footsteps and placing her ear against the wooden door.

"Your mother was always cold hearted and extremely manipulative, and you definitely get that from her." Belle and Edalene giggled quietly. "Now I won't have you be rude to me, and especially not my daughter. No matter the circumstance. You are a guest in my home do you understand."

"Of course." Zelena muttered quietly.

"Excellent. Now how about we go enjoy lunch yeah?" Belle and Edalene quickly dashed out of the way of the opening door – right in time too since Rumple and Zelena walked out of the lab only moments later.

* * *

Emma sat patiently a top the large boulder at the hill waiting for Edalene's arrival. Lunch had been more then awkward at the royal palace, dinner had insisted of bread, fruits and that awful tasting cheese Charles had brought. On top of that the tension between Snow and Charming had been particularly high. Killian and Charles had left immediately after with a promise of their return later that week and this time accompanied by Maria Jones herself. Emma had never met Killian's mother – nether had Edalene for the matter and the young princess couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous at the thought of meeting the lady of the Jones family.

"Emma, we have a problem." Emma quickly turned around at the sound of her name being called – smiling as Edalene ran up the hill, panting and sweating. She still hadn't mastered the skill of teleportation but it did take some time and effort to master. Edalene was in her true appearance – the two always preferred it that way, the chain was safe in the pocket of her robes.

"What's the problem? Did papa make you clean the grand staircase?" Emma said with a giggle.

Edalene rolled her eyes as she plopped down on the rock next to Emma. "You're hilarious, but in all honesty do you remember ever hearing about a woman named Cora?"

Emma shivered at the sound of that awful woman's name. "Yes I do know who Cora is. Why do you ask?" Emma asked casting her gaze downwards.

"Rumple has a new apprentice and from what I understood she's Cora's daughter." Emma sighed deeply. Standing up she started to pace around the boulder – her nails immediately finding her mouth as she started to nervously munch on her nail beds.

"Why would papa take her in?" Emma asked curiously.

"To protect you what else." Edalene spent the next minutes filling Emma in on the most recent news Rumple had shared with her – by the end of the tale Emma had tears strolling down her pale cheeks.

"I can't believe he'd risk everything to protect me." Emma said slowly.

"Of course he would – he loves you so much, Emma." Edalene said as she patted her sisters back in comfort. "I'm pretty sure he'd give up his powers, the dagger, the castle – anything for you." Emma smiled sadly.

"But seriously Edalene, if Zelena really is Cora's daughter you have to be extra careful. Who knew what she could do. She might even try to poison you." Edalene rolled her eyes at Emma.

"I highly doubt she would try to poison me." Emma shook her head warningly.

"You never know Edalene – so please just be careful alright?"

"I will, don't you worry. I should go back before Rumple wonders where I am." The two stood up and gave each other a loving hug. "I'll see you tomorrow same time as always. And don't worry so much it will give you frowning lines." Emma giggled softly nodding her head in understanding. The two simultaneously vanished in pure white smoke leaving nothing in their midst apart from the gleaming silver chain that had fallen out of Edalene's pocket. A sneaking figure walked out from the shadows of the forest – a happy smile etched upon her face as she grabbed the lone chain that was on the rock; things were about to get interesting.

* * *

"This is simply exquisite, Zelena." Rumple muttered as he stared down at the golden-crusted pie that sat on his plate. "You didn't have to at all – it isn't your place to feed us." Zelena smirked proudly as she sat down at the table – in the chair next to Rumple; Belle's seat to be precise. Edalene glared at Zelena as she slid down in her seat – this was going to be one awkward supper.

The door to the dinning room opened and Belle walked in with a frown adorned on her beautiful face. "What are you guys doing here? I've got supper all ready in the kitchen." She muttered in annoyance as she glared at Zelena – the young witch only chuckled behind her napkin.

Rumple looked between the two ladies in confusion. "What do you mean supper? Supper is right here dearie. Zelena made some meat pies for us." Rumple said – offering Belle a soft and kind smile which she disregarded completely.

"Didn't Zelena come and tell you?" Belle shook her head furiously.

"She didn't even bother making some for me!" Belle spat angrily as she took notice of the three plates on the table.

"Well excuse me but since when are we nice to the help?" Zelena muttered as she took a bite of her meat pie. By now Belle was fuming; her naturally olive colored skin was angry red, her hands were clenched at her sides and her teeth were gritted furiously together.

Both Edalene and Belle glared at Rumple, waiting for him to speak up and defend the poor Belle who was practically in tears – he remained silent however. Zelena gleamed proudly then sneered at Belle, who promptly stormed out of the room.

Edalene watched her leave, desperately wanting to follow suit. "Don't even think about it Emma." Rumple warned as he continued staring at his plate, not bothering to look at Edalene. Edalene grumbled quietly as she nit picked at the food on her plate. Quiet ensued as the three started to eat – except Edalene of course who was only pretending, who knew what that witch could do to her.

* * *

Edalene sighed softly as she ran the tip of her fingers across the hard and musky leather bindings of the books – looking for the perfect read to drift her off to sleep too. She quickly turned around at the sound of footsteps – her smile disappearing instantly at the sight of Zelena who had that same eerie smile on her face. "Can I help you, Zelena?" Edalene said rather dully as she turned back towards the bookcase.

"You can actually." Edalene perked up at the witches comment. Turning around she gasped quietly – the large book she had been holding, collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. Zelena was holding onto a very similar silver chain – one that Edalene had been wearing around her neck mere hours ago.

"Where did you get that?" She muttered quietly – extending her hand forward to grab the chain out of Zelena's open hand.

"Tisk, tisk. You aren't getting this back unless you help me with something." The witch muttered happily as she closed her hand around the chain. "And you will help me. Won't you Edalene." Edalene stiffened at the name. "I followed you earlier and let me tell you, I was expecting some dirt, but this?" She laughed.

"What do you want?" Edalene asked cutting her off.

"I want you to help me get rid of the darling Belle, and if you don't, I can assure you that our darling Rumple will be thrilled to find out your secret."

* * *

**And the plot thickens! So here we have it folks the next chapter of the story. I hope you guys enjoyed it and once again so sorry for the delay I've been super busy with school and work and I am also concocting a new rumbelle fanfiction for anyone who is interested so if you want to be kept updated on my work please follow me to get all the news! Anyways thank you to the following for reviewing: minigrey, Juicytubegirl, Guest, lauryng, musicgeek923 and finally buffybabe42. Along with that thank you to everyone who followed and favorite not only this story but my account as well it means a lot and I love you guys. Hopefully the next chapter will come as soon as possible! **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Princess and The Pauper Chapter Nine**

* * *

Emma's hands shook slightly as the grand castle doors slowly opened. Snow and Charming stood tall and proud on either side of her as they awaited the arrival of the Jones family. Killian had given her a fair warning in regards to his mothers very poised and perfectionist attitude – Emma had only smiled at his warning, since she had grown up with the Dark One as her father after all.

Killian's handsome face came into view and she couldn't help but blush scarlet as he gave her a reassuring smile. Charles stood behind his son, his usual serious expression masked away behind a smile that seemed forced and strained. Helene Jones stood besides her two men – a sour look on her face as she looked around the castle; silently judging them with her eyes. "Charles, Killian, it's lovely to see the both of you again. And you must be Helene." Snow said with a warm smile.

Charles walked forward and placed a kiss on Snows pale cheek before turning to Charming. "Thank you both for having us over once more and indeed this is my beautiful wife, Helene." He said as he shook hands with Charming.

Killian walked towards Emma and pecked her on the cheek lovingly before kneeling down in front of her courtly. "Princess." She giggled at the young prince who bowed down before her.

"Killian darling, you don't have to bow down for her. You're just as royal as she is." Snow and Charming gasped quietly as Helene spoke.

"Helene." Charles said threateningly as he looked towards his wife.

Killian sighed loudly as he looked up towards Emma. "I told him." He mouthed with a smirk, causing Emma to burst in a fit of soft giggles – earning her a cold glare from Helene; she did not look amused at all.

"How about some tea in the parlor room?" Snow muttered nervously as she guided the guests out of the throne room – with Charming following close behind.

"Well your mother is something that's for sure." The pair giggled. "It's good to see you again Killian." Emma continued shyly – shielding her blushing face behind her blond curls. "It's nice to have someone to talk to around here."

He grabbed her hands in his and started rubbing soothing circles on her knuckles. "Are you telling me you missed me princess?" He said teasingly, making Emma blush even more. They were so close she could feel his warm and musky breath on her face and in a heartbeat his lips were on hers. His lips were soft and comfortable against her own, as they molded together perfectly. She didn't even have the time to respond to the kiss before he pulled away, his eyes closed and face serene. "We should go join our parents." He muttered quietly as he dropped his hands. She nodded sadly as he backed away from her. "Shall we go?"

She grabbed his forearm and followed him out of the throne room and into the parlor where their parents were already waiting on them – sipping their tea.

"That took a while." Charming muttered nervously as he looked between the two young adults.

Emma rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I thought you wanted us to get along. Well that's what we are doing, is it not?" She replied harshly before guiding Killian towards the remaining empty couch. She plopped herself down on the red couch and leaned forward to grab a cup of tea from the side table.

"Now shall we discuss the future of our land?" Emma groaned quietly as she settled herself down comfortably – her eyes slowly closing as she listened to the lulling voice of her father and mother.

* * *

"Emma! What is wrong with you?" Rumple muttered angrily as the vase smashed against the wall. Edalene had been quite surprised when Rumple had invited her to join his session with Zelena this morning; she would have been thrilled other wise, but the mere thought of being in the same room as the witch made her blood boil. "Levitating a vase has never been a problem for you before." He continued as he looked onwards towards Edalene – sheer disappointment written all over his face.

Zelena gleamed proudly as the identical vase she had been levitating came to rest on the desk carefully. "Good job, Zelena." He muttered with his eyes still focused on Edalene. "Zelena would you give us a minute?" Zelena sighed loudly before exiting the room with confidence in her step. "Why don't you talk to me Emma, tell me what's wrong?" Rumple said with a exasperated sigh as he took a seat.

"Do you really not see what is happening?" Rumple looked at her – his eyes glossy. "She is ruining everything papa! She is treating Belle like absolute crap and you aren't doing anything about it!"

"I've explained this to you before sweetheart."

"Who cares if you owe Cora a favor – Zelena is poisoning this household and what if Cora were to attack? You are the Dark One! You are much more powerful then her!" Edalene's hands shook as she spoke.

"Haven't you ever heard of the expression 'the student becomes the master'? Cora is the one person who knows absolutely everything about me, Emma – she knows about the Dagger and where I keep it! If I disobey her and break our deal who knows what she would do. I can't lose you like I lost Bae, Emma." Rumple stated as he stood up from the chair abruptly.

"What about Belle then, forget me for a minute and think of Belle. You love her too, I know you do – I can see the way you look at her papa." She could see him tense up at the accusation. "And she loves you too, she talks about you all the time. If she's doomed to spend the rest of her lifetime in the castle serving you then why are you being so difficult about it? It's true love and don't deny it."

"True love is supposed to break any curse – so if it is true love like you say it is, then why the hell am I still a monster?" The way he spoke about himself with such hatred made Edalene's heart break.

"You're not a monster papa – you just need to admit your true feelings for her." Guilt pooled in Edalene's stomach as anger flashed through Rumple's eyes.

"I am a monster Emma – I stole you as a fucking baby for god's sake!" Edalene cowered back in fear as he grabbed the vase on the desk and threw it roughly against the wall; she watched as the smashed pieces fell to the floor. "I can't bring myself to love Belle. I can't allow it. Love is a weakness, Emma – the biggest weakness of them all."

"Love isn't a weakness papa: love is like a downpour of rain after the drought, love is the sun peering out from beneath the clouds after a storm, love is the most powerful magic of all." Edalene smiled softly as she spoke – remembering the tales retold by her aunt Ruby about her mother and father during their happy years.

"Is there something you need to tell me young lady?" Edalene giggled at Rumple's soften expression – his casual Dark One smirk plastered on his face.

"No papa, you don't have to go kill any boys anytime soon."

"Good." He said happily, opening his arms wide to bring her in for a hug.

"But seriously papa, tell her how you feel." Edalene said as she walked into his open arms. He nodded before kissing her head softly.

"Thank you dearie."

"I'm going to go read in the library and leave you and Zelena to practice, I'm not in the mood today." Edalene said before heading towards the lab door. "I'll see you later papa." She pushed the door open with force – not knowing that Zelena had her ear pressed against the door.

"Will you watch it?" The witch spat forcefully as she rubbed her bruised cheek with her hand.

Edalene laughed loudly at the state of the witch as she closed the door shut behind her. "Eavesdropping were you?"

Zelena scowled at the young girl. "You better watch it princess, and remember I know everything so you better get started on getting the maid out of here are we clear?"

"I'm not scared of you Zelena. Far from it actually, so if I were you I'd be the one watching my back." Edalene said with a smirk before turning on her heels and heading towards the kitchen – ignoring Zelena's non-flattering scowl. With a quick and nimble swish of her fingers the large wooden doors flew open hitting Zelena square in the face once more.

Edalene's giggle echoed through the halls as she made her way across the castle, ignoring the stabbing pain laughing was causing her. She paused however as she spotted Belle leaning over the counter – her eyes closed and a small frown etched upon her face. "Are you alright Belle?" Edalene asked curiously as Belle spun around - her frown immediately slipping off her face. Her blue eyes were swimming in a pool of unshed tears; she looked pale and sickly, which was very unlike the usual peppy and happy Belle. Her shoulders were shaking violently and her breathing was shallow and harbored. "It's alright, just tell me what's wrong." Edalene brought the maid into her arms in comfort – she was shaking like a leaf the poor thing.

"I can't, it's just too much to handle." Belle muttered weakly as Edalene guided her towards the kitchen table. With a snap of her fingers a steaming cup of tea materialized before Belle.

"Just tell me what's wrong, it can't be that bad. You know you can tell me anything." Edalene said encouragingly as she materialized herself a cup of her own.

"So now you're saying I can trust you? What about me, don't you trust me enough Edalene." Edalene gasped quietly at Belle's harsh tone.

"How did you find out?" Belle smiled weakly at the young princess.

"I'm very observant Edalene." She said as she leaned forward to grab Edalene's wrist where the crown bracelet was dangling. "I've spent much more time then you here remember, and even though I'm sure Emma taught you all there was to know about this place, nothing can get past me."

"Why haven't you ratted me out yet?" This came as a shock to Edalene who had originally been very confident in her lying abilities but now she wasn't so sure of herself anymore – if Belle knew then…

"Don't worry Rumple doesn't know. And the reason I kept this to myself is because no matter the reason behind this switch, I trust Emma and I trust you. And I know how furious Rumple would be – and that wouldn't be good for any of us." Belle muttered as she brought her hands gingerly to her stomach.

That's when it clicked. "Belle are you…?" Belle bowed down her head in shame.

"Maybe. I need to find a healer first off to confirm my suspicions." Edalene leaned back against the chair, her eyes not leaving Belle's petite body. Things had just become a lot more complicated – but she wasn't about to abandon Belle.

"I'll help you. I'll contact Emma and we'll find a solution alright?" Belle nodded solemnly as she took a sip of her tea. "You're not alone in this don't worry." Belle looked up and gave Edalene a genuine smile. "Thank you Edalene."

Not only did Edalene have Zelena to deal with but now the possibility of Belle being pregnant was putting a halt on their plan.

* * *

Emma's eyes closed upon their own accord as she listened to the four adults discuss the various unification techniques in regards to the kingdom. Killian was now on his third cup of tea; his right leg was twitching uncontrollably, his eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets and his fingers were rhythmically tapping against the armrest of the couch. "Edalene sweetheart?"

Emma's eyes snapped open at the sound of her mothers soothing voice – a bit of drool had dried up at the corner of her mouth, which she quickly wiped away with the sleeve of her dress. "Yes mother?"

"Why don't you and Killian go on a little stroll and leave us adults here to discuss?" Snow said with a smile – ignoring Helene's glare.

"But what about the wedding details? This wedding won't be planned on it's own." Emma glared at the elder woman whose eyes shone brightly.

"Oh Helene. We've got all the time in the world to discuss the wedding. Now off you go darling." Snow replied back looking towards Edalene – giving her daughter a wink.

"Perfect!" Emma said as she enthusiastically and leaped off the couch – dragging a very droopy looking Killian along with her, he followed her without much complaining. She quickly looked up towards the mantelpiece; it was nearly two o'clock.

"Where are we going?" Killian grumbled slightly as Emma's hand tightened around his own. Edalene would surely kill Emma on the spot if she dared bring Killian along with her – but what was a girl to do? She couldn't drag him and stuff him in a closet somewhere. Killian didn't press the question and simply followed her through the castle grounds and into the village – where the market was in full swing. Emma was quick to pass the various stands and stalls that emitted such wonderful smells – smells so good, her mouth started to water. "Hey what's the rush? I'm starving!" Killian said as he pulled her back towards some of the stands.

"Fine, be quick though, there's someone I need to see." She muttered as she followed Killian through the little village square.

"Come right up! Come right up! Try your luck!" She stopped mid way as she heard the very familiar voice of her uncle Jefferson. Turning around she gleamed happily at the sight; the goofball she called her uncle and her best friend Grace stood behind the little stand, three hats and a small ball were placed on the stand. "Ah the princess!" Jefferson said happily as he enticed her forward – he didn't look phased at all by her presence, it was Grace, however, whose face completely changed as their eyes met. Emma walked foreword towards the stand – a small smile playing on her lips. "Would the princess like to tempt her chance at a little game?" Jefferson asked mischievously.

"Why of course. What's the game?" She asked confidently. By now a small crowd had gathered around the stall – all of them encouraging the princess on. Killian had disappeared off somewhere probably in desperate search for food.

"It's fairly simple. All you must do is figure out under which hat the ball is hidden under." He explained carefully as if it was such a hard concept to understand. "It costs one golden coin to play – if you win, you get double your money back, but if I win I collect double the starting price; so two golden coins." He smiled happily as she carelessly threw a gold coin onto the table. "Excellent. Let the game begin then."

She watched carefully as he placed the ball under the hat to the right and he rapidly started to switch the hats around. She had known Jefferson her whole life and she knew very well which hat was 'the' magical hat and as long as she kept her eyes on that particular one – she was sure to win. He had played this trick many times for her when she had been a young child, so she knew his tricks – with a swift flick of the wrist he managed to get the little ball in the sleeve of his shirt while at the same time summoning another little ball from the magical hat.

"Which one will it be princess?" He asked with stride as he watch her intensely. Grace had a small smile on her lips, as she too observed her. With confidence Emma pointed easily at the hat that was now in the middle of the line – Jefferson's smile faltered immediately.

"Uh, are you certain of that darling?" He muttered nervously, desperately trying to make her change her mind – but she wouldn't have it; she knew she was right.

"Oh I'm certain I'm right." With a groan of defeat Jefferson lifted the hat, exposing the little ball from beneath the hat. The whole crowd cheered loudly as he handed her back two golden coins.

"Congratulations are in order, princess." He said with a smirk as he tipped the hat to her. Grace clapped her hands politely as she looked up towards her.

"Keep the change." She muttered with a smile as she handed him back the coins. He looked down at the coins in astonishment.

"Thank you milady." He said kindly as he handed the precious coins to Grace – who carefully pocketed the shiny treasure.

"What happened here?" She swiftly turned around at the sound of Killian – who was munching on a loaf of warm bread. Emma giggled at the sight before grabbing his hand and guiding him away from the stall – turning around to give Grace a wink before disappearing into the crowd of people. "What was that all about?" Killian asked once more as the two started to climb the small hill.

"Just fooled a mad hatter that's all." She said with a smile – ignoring his very confused look. Upon reaching the top of the hill it came to quite a shock to Emma as she spotted Belle sitting on the rock next to Edalene – the two engrossed in a very sought out conversation.

"Belle?" Emma asked curiously.

"Killian?" Edalene quickly got off the rock at the sight of Killian

"Edalene? What uh…"

"Oh Emma it's so good to see you!"

The four were all gathered around one another – each sporting a very different emotion: Edalene was clearly enraged by the presence of Killian, Emma looked just plain confused by the young maid who had her engulfed in a warm embrace, Belle couldn't be happier by the presence of Emma and finally Killian looked like he was about to pass out – his face was green and clammy looking.

"Killian are you alright?" Emma asked worriedly as she grabbed onto the young prince's arm – steadying him.

"Of course… I'm…." With that Killian came crashing to the ground with a hard thud.

"Why did you bring him here Emma?" Edalene cursed loudly as she kneeled down beside the prince. She carefully dragged him over to the boulder and propped his head against it. "The least people who know about the switch the better!"

"Then why did you bring her?" Emma countered back pointing to Belle angrily. Belle's smile faltered sadly "Not that I'm not happy to see you cause you know I am." She said quickly pulling Belle into another hug.

"It's not my fault she figured it out on her own." Edalene said softly as she looked between the two. The way Belle and Emma were interacting made her wish for a similar relationship with her mother. Belle wasn't even Emma's mother – yet she had quickly realized the difference between the two, Snow was too busy with her life to realize this.

"I should have known you'd figure out." Emma said with a smile as she pulled away from Belle's embrace. "I mean as I said I'm really happy to see you, but it still doesn't answer my question – why are you here?" Belle shot Edalene a glance – which certainly didn't go unnoticed by Emma. "What's going on?"

"We need to take Belle to a healer." Edalene said glancing towards Killian who was still passed out against the boulder.

"What do you mean a healer? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Does papa know? Is he the one who hurt you?" Emma quickly bombarded the maid – but Belle only smiled.

"Don't worry Emma, I'm not hurt or anything – far from it actually." She said giddily as she brought her hands down towards her stomach.

Emma squealed loudly. "Wait! Are you telling me that I'm going to be a big sister?"

"Maybe. This is why I need a healer – but if my calculations are correct then yes you're going to be a big sister." Emma squealed again as she started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Will you be quiet?" The three ladies turned around at the sound of Killians voice. "What happened exactly?" He asked as he slowly got to his feet.

"You passed out." Edalene muttered teasingly – pulling her tongue out at him.

Emma slapped her sister's arm playfully as she turned around to face the confused looking prince. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked as she waved her hand over his bruised forehead – the bruise magically vanished under her warm touch, which went unnoticed by Killian.

"I've got a headache but it will pass. Question is why are there two of you?" He asked pointing between the two sisters – who had equal smiles on their faces. "Let me guess; you're Emma aren't you?" He said pointing towards Emma – her cheeks flushing pink. "And you must be the real princess Edalene." Edalene nodded once. "And you are?" The sisters giggled as he pointed towards Belle who had retreated back and was now standing on her tippy toes trying to reach for an apple high up in the tree.

She turned towards Edalene. "Oh I'm Belle! I'm her…" She stopped before pointing towards Emma. "No I'm her maid." She giggled softly taking a bite of the juicy delicacy. "My question is who are you?"

"I'm Killian Jones – her betrothed." He said smiling at Edalene.

"Great now that everybody knows one another we can talk about what we are going to do." Emma said quickly. "Think you can get away from papa tomorrow as well? If you can then I'll bring you to a healer – I've literally got handful of coins pooling out of my pockets better use them for something!"

"Good. That will take care of one of our problems." Edalene said pensively as she looked over towards the castle in the distance; her home.

"One of? What other problem do we have?" Emma asked curiously – eyeing Edalene nervously. Despite having not known each other for very long the two sisters held a very strong magical bond, one that was sure to develop more as they spent more time in each other's company. "It's Zelena isn't it?"

Edalene let out a long sigh. "Yea it is. She followed me here the other day – so she knows about the switch as well. On top of that she's threatening to tell Rumple – and we all know how terrible that would be. She did make me a deal however."

"What's the deal?" Belle stammered nervously.

"To get rid of you." Edalene retorted looking towards Belle. "But don't worry, I'm not going to let her do anything to you." Edalene continued reassuringly. "We just need to find a solution."

"How about we filet the bitch?" Killian interjected loudly. "I mean I have no idea who this Zelena chick is but she sounds like a real piece of work – and I think it would just be easier to get rid of her no?" The three girls shook their heads.

"I mean as much as I'd love to personally destroy the bitch – I don't think it's the right solution. But you tried!" Emma said encouragingly as she patted Killians knee in comfort – this little attention didn't go unnoticed by Belle however, oh if only Rumple knew of this.

"We need to make Rumple get rid of her somehow – cause if we do something he's just going to be pissed." Edalene emitted as she rubbed her booming forehead.

"We could just tell him the truth." Belle replied with a shaky voice. "I mean he's bound to find out at one point right?" Rumple would be furious, that was evident of course – but Belle did have a point, everything would be much easier if he knew of the situation. "I could talk to him, and explain to him how this came to be – I'm sure he'd understand."

"We can only hope – since it is the only real solution we have currently. I can probably stretch out the time we have before Zelena tells him. I'd say we maybe have a week before she get's tired of waiting – so in the meantime I say we deal with the baby situation then we can find a real solution to the Zelena problem." Edalene stated as she stood up abruptly from the boulder. "For now we should head back before Rumple starts to get worried." Belle nodded in agreement before standing up herself and walking towards Edalene.

"I'll get us an appointment with the royal healer tomorrow alright?" Belle nodded with a smile as she grabbed a hold of Edalene's arm.

"And you!" Edalene said coldly as she turned towards Killian. "You better not tell a soul about this or else I'll have to magic your family jewels off."

"Of course." Killian stammered as he took Emma's hand in his own. "She doesn't really mean that does she?" He whispered quietly to Emma – who could only giggle at the sight.

"Oh she totally means it. The only thing is that she doesn't know how to do it – me on the other hand I can do it with a snap of my fingers, so don't tell anybody." Emma warned teasingly. Killian smiled at her – not quite sure whether he should believe her or not. "So you two be careful alright?" Edalene and Belle nodded simultaneously before disappearing in a white poof of smoke.

"Can you do that?" He asked her curiously.

"Oh I taught her how to do that." Emma said proudly as she smiled at him.

"Then why are we walking?"

Emma eyed him before closing her eyes and picturing the entrance to the castle grounds and in the same cloud of shimmering white the princess and the prince vanished into thin air.

* * *

**Here we have it people! I hope you enjoyed this chapter – and the quicker update then regularly. Also I am at 99 follows for this story! One more and I'm at 100 and to me that is a huge deal! And I'm so happy you guys are still liking this story, I wasn't sure cause the reviews started to decrease a lot and it brought down my passion for this story down a lot but I got quite the considerable amount on the last chapter and I do hope you guys will continue reading and reviewing. Now as always thanks to the following for reviewing: musicgeek923, buffybabe42, guest, juicytubegirl, minigrey, charmiaj, skyewardmusiclover and zizhunwriter. **

**Also to answer some reviews that I got:**

**Charmiaj: No Zelena doesn't have the dagger but hopefully this chapter illuminated you a bit on the whole situation and why exactly Rumple is acting the way he is. If not then feel free to message me about any questions you have!**

**Buffybabe42: Thank you so much darling for the kind words! I'm so glad you like my writing and my stories; it's really reviews like yours that fuel my writing! **

**So thank you once again for reading and I will all talk to you next chapter! x**


End file.
